Fairy Tail - NaLu :D 3
by sukizuki94
Summary: -This is solely based on my imagination! I don't own any of the characters or take any credit for them! That all goes to Hiro Mashima ;D check out Fairy Tail! It's amazing :D 3 I often wondered what would happen between Lucy and Natsu, but seeing them as a couple would be hard... They're just so cute when they're teasing and flirting with each other! :D 3 NO-NaLi fans!-
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters or the real story of Fairy Tail. This is just my imagination! :D

However, I do own the character Toma. He is just a depiction of the perfect anime boy for me.

Therefore, the moral of my story so far has mostly been about change, and that is my idea. In reality, that is how I see Lucy. I see her as someone who is afraid of change, but with time, can adapt. That's important in life as everything and everyone changes around you. As an individual, I feel, you should be able to adapt to these changes so that you can also grow and move forward.

That said, thank you for reading, minna! :D ily! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Fiore, a country full of mages and famous guilds. Magnolia houses a very famous and legendary guild, Fairy Tail! Comrades, friends, family... The members of Fairy Tail have been through some tough times, but their hearts have never faltered as they continue to fight and live each day. And so...

Lucy:  
"You forgot your rent this month again!?" Lucy's landlady bellowed.  
Lucy chuckled nervously, "Eheh, but Landlady! It's been hard to find jobs now-a-days!"  
"And whose fault is that?!"  
Lucy blinked and pointed at herself, "M-mine?"  
"Exactly!"  
Lucy whimpered, "But, I've been busy with a lot of other things! I promise to pay you your rent, just give me a chance!"  
The landlady laughed wickedly. "Ohoho. Not a chance. Lucy Heartfilia, as of now you are officially EVICTED!"  
Lucy's eyes widened, "Eh?! N-no way, Landlady! Where will I go?!"  
"Why don't you ask that destructive guild of yours?!" She slammed the door in Lucy's face.  
Lucy stared blankly at the door. "But! That's not fair!" She moaned as she spun around, "Ah, mou!" She began to stomp away. "If you weren't so cold-hearted and mean maybe people would feel more inclined to pay you, Jerk!"  
"What'd you say?!"  
Lucy jumped, "Ack! Y-you heard me!? Crazy old woman~!" Lucy shouted, pointing at her old apartment. She sighed as she stared at what used to be her home. Now, she was out on the streets with no place to go. She turned and tapped her chin. "Well, there is Erza and the others..." Then she shuddered. "But, living with Erza?! And then there's that weird cosplaying ghostly old woman! I guess I really am homeless now..." She slumped as she dragged her feet down the street.  
It was still early, she could go to the guild just to be able to be under a roof...but that was too much. She wasn't sure she could face the others in the state she was in. For a while, Natsu hadn't taken any jobs, and Gray was busy, but he never mentioned what exactly what it was that he did... Erza was often taking jobs with Lisanna, just to get Lisanna back into the feel of things. Of course Lucy could have joined them, but it wouldn't have been the same without Natsu or Gray. Lucy had to do something to get her apartment back.  
"Yosh!" She rose her fist into the air. "I'll get a job around here and make money that way!"

And so... "You have got to be kidding me!" She hadn't been able to land one single decent job. "Now what? It's already nightfall..." She shuddered, "And it's cold tonight!" She slumped onto a nearby bench. "I guess, for one night, I could make an excuse and say that I want to spend the night with Levy-chan... But, that wouldn't be right. I can't use Levy-chan that way. Plus, I hear that her and Gajeel have been spending a lot of time together..." A bad feeling crashed over her. "No, no, no. It would be very bad to impose on them." She shuddered again. "I-i-it's so cold," her teeth chattered.

Natsu and Happy were walking home together, they had been at the guild after they had tried to go to Lucy's. But, the Landlady wouldn't let them in, for reasons they didn't know. And then Lucy hadn't been at the guild all day either...  
"Natsu." Happy called to him.  
"Hm?" Natsu looked down at him, "What's wrong, Happy?"  
"I'm worried about Lucy..."  
"Why?"  
Happy shook his head, "I just have a feeling she might be in trouble."  
"Oh, really?" Natsu stopped suddenly. He sniffed the air, "Lucy's smell, huh?" He looked around, sniffing the air.  
"Natsu!" Happy shouted gleefully. "There she is!" He jumped up and flew towards Lucy.  
Natsu followed close behind him, smiling. "Lucy!" They shouted together.  
"Eh?" She looked up and saw them. She smiled, but then she remebered her homelessness...  
"What are you doing here? We've been looking all over for you? Why didn't you go to the guild today?" Natsu asked.  
Lucy blinked, "I, um, I just..." When it came to Natsu, though, it was hard to lie to him. He was always watching over her, no matter how far she was... Maybe that was why it was the hardest to face him. She relied on him too much and she knew he'd immediately do his best to try and help her, save her as he always did... Still, she couldn't hold it. She sniffled, tears brimming.  
Happy and Natsu blinked, confused. "Eh? What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu asked.  
She shook her head as she wiped her tears, "No, I can't say."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I have to be strong enough to take care of myself. I can't always rely on Natsu or the others. Otherwise I'll always be the weakest one at the guild."  
Natsu laughed, "But, Lucy, you are strong! Right? You belong to the strongest team at Fairy Tail! And, you're always ready to help the others before yourself. Plus, you really beat that Flare at the Grand Magic Games, remember?!"  
"I didn't! She cheated and I lost! And I was laughed at!"  
Natsu smiled, "But if she hadn't cheated, you would have totally beat her! I know it! See, Lucy, you are strong." He patted her head.  
Lucy blinked, blushing, "Natsu."  
"Come on, tell me what's wrong." He sat next to her on the bench. "That's why we're friends, right? If you have a problem, you can come to me. Just as if I have a problem, I can come to you."  
Lucy stared down at the ground. "That's not true. You never come to me with your problems. Because you can handle them by yourself..."  
"Well, that's not entirely true. Of course I don't have the same problems as you, but I always go to you, Lucy."  
Lucy mulled it over for a moment. She gasped slightly as she realized the truth behind his words. He was always at her place... Maybe when he did feel troubled, he felt more at ease when he went to her place. Lucy smiled as she blushed.  
"Hm? What is it, Lucy?" Natsu asked.  
She shook her head, "Nothing. I just realized how right you are sometimes, Natsu."  
"See! Eh? Hey, what do you mean sometimes!?"  
Lucy laughed.  
Natsu smiled as she laughed, seeming to be more calmer than when he had first seen her.  
She took a deep breath as she threw her head back. She exhaled and stared up at the sky. "Well, I was kicked out of my place."  
"Eeeh?!" Happy and Natsu were both equally shocked. "WHY!?"  
She shrugged, "I haven't been able to pay my rent for two months. The landlady is really angry. Of course I can't blame her." Lucy slumped, "But...that was really harsh."  
"So, you're saying you have no place to go?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded. "Then, why not come to our house?" He asked her.  
Lucy froze, she turned her head slowly towards Natsu. "Wh-wh-whaa~!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy blinked in astonishment as Natsu stared at her with all seriousness. "G-go..to your house? As in...live there?!"

Natsu nodded, "Mhm. It's just..you don't seem to be comfortable with asking anyone else and I kinda feel responsible..."

Lucy hung her head and smiled a small sad smile. "No, it's not your fault. I'm an adult who should be able to take care of herself properly. I should have taken jobs on my own and made money on my own... I guess I'm a failure." Lucy began to wring her hands together as the first tear dropped onto her hand and slid down slowly. She blinked as she gasped. She shook her head and wiped her tears. "See? An adult shouldn't be crying like this because she couldn't find a job and pay her bills..."

Natsu scratched his head as he looked away. "Actually..I wouldn't want you doing jobs on your own."

"Eh?" Lucy looked up at Natsu. "Why? Ah... I see. Because I'd just cause trouble for you and the others... Heh-heh, sorry."

Natsu shook his head, "No. Not like that..."

"Then, what?"

"I just meant that..." He blushed and folded himself in uncomfortably.

"He'd be worried about you." Happy interceded.

"Nahah! Shut up, Happy!"

Lucy's eyes widened. Then she laughed, "I see. Thank you, Happy..Natsu. You're always looking out for me, I should have already known."

Natsu frowned and pouted. "It's not a big deal. You're a part of Fairy Tail..and you're a good friend, Lucy."

Happy nodded. "Aye! Natsu can make room for you to come sleep in our house! And we'll take on jobs everyday for you so you can save up money for rent and get back to your old house!"

Lucy perked up. "Really!?"

Natsu nodded, "That way me and Happy can come into your house again!"

"Chotto matte! Don't make this about you!" Lucy sighed and sat back. She smiled, "Arigato..you guys."

Natsu smiled, "Well, I still feel partially responsible. We've been neglecting you, too, Lucy."

Happy nodded, "Aye! If Natsu hadn't been so lazy we could have went on jobs with you!"

Natsu flinched, "Hey! You little..!"

Lucy began to laugh.

Natsu and Happy smiled as they watched her. "Then it's settled!" Natsu stood. "You'll live with us until you're able to get back on your own feet!"

Lucy smiled brilliantly and nodded, "Mm!"

"Come on, Lucy!" Happy urged her as he and Natsu began to run towards their home.

Lucy smiled as she watched them. She waved, "I'm okay. I already know where you live, so I'll catch up!" She placed her tattooed hand over her heart as she watched them bicker back and forth. Natsu is my closest friend... She thought. "He really is..." She whispered to herself before running to catch up with them.

At Natsu's house...

Lucy's draw dropped. She turned as she pointed inside, "What the hell is this?!"

Natsu looked, puzzled, into the house. He scratched his head and shook his shoulders. "My house."

Lucy stomped her foot, "Ah! It's dirty! How can any woman live in such conditions!"

"Lucy, Natsu's not used to having ladies over to his house..." Happy said to her apologetically.

Natsu froze, shocked. "Shimata!" Natsu squatted, scratching his head strenuously.

"Wh-what's wrong?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Happy slumped, "He just realized what this might imply..."

Lucy shuddered. "Natsuuu~! Don't think dirty things, pervert!" She hit him with her purse over his head.

"I-I wasn't! I never had a girl in my house...alone!"

Lucy blushed as she stared wide eyed at him. She blinked as he stared up at her, also blushing. H-he's cute..! she thought. She shook her head. "You go and get some food! I'm going to clean this place up!"

Natsu jumped up, back to himself. "Aye! Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye sir! We'll be back soon, Lucy!" He called back as he flew up into the sky.

Lucy smiled and nodded, "I'll be waiting!" She waved and then dropped her hand slowly. Once she knew they were out of earshot, she slumped forward. "This is bad... I actually looked at Natsu..!" She inhaled deeply and looked back to where they had vanished into the night. "But...I'd be lying if I said Natsu wasn't cute." Her eyes sparkled as she thought about him. She shook her head, "No. Natsu is being kind and helping me. The least I can do is respect him as my friend."

She turned away and faced the messy home of Natsu and Happy. She shoved her sleeve up as she clenched her fist, "Yosh! I have to do this quickly!"

Natsu:

Natsu walked into the town, Happy beside him. He had his hands behind his head, and he was thinking...

"Natsu, what is it?" Happy asked.

"Hm?" Natsu glanced down at Happy and then back up. "Uh, no, it's nothing..."

"I know! You're thinking it's like you and Lucy are wife and husband! And you'll be returning to your marriage house!"

Natsu blushed. "That's not it at all!"

"But, Lucy is pretty and single. And she's living in your house and cleaning it... She might even be wearing just an apron when you get back..."

Natsu stopped as he envisioned it. "J-just an apron..?"

"See, you are thinking about it."

"Shut up, Happy! Eh." Natsu sniffed the air and turned.

"Who is it, Natsu?"

"Oh, it's Gajeel and Levy."

"Ara? What are they doing out here?"

"Hmm..." Natsu walked in the direction he'd sniffed Gajeel and Levy in. He looked around, sniffing the air again.

Happy sighed. "Natsu, don't sniff the air like that... You look like a freak."

"What the hell? I can't catch their scent anymore..."

"Maybe you just imagined it."

"Why the hell would I do that?!"

"How should I know? You're the one with the weird nose." Happy kept walking. "Hai, hai. Let's just hurry up and get something so we can go back to Lucy."

"A-ah."

"I kinda feel bad for leaving her to deal with the mess on her own..." Happy and Natsu's voices slowly faded away.

Gajeel gritted his teeth as he held Levy, covering her mouth, as he looked from behind the wall of a store. He had been watching Natsu and Happy where he and Levy had just been. So, he hadn't noticed Levy's flamed face. She kept still and held her breath as she was held by Gajeel.

"Tch! That damn Fire Dragon..." Gajeel grumbled. No one in the guild knew that he and Levy had been hanging out more, well, except for Lucy. Levy had insisted on being able to share these things with her best girlfriend. And so Gajeel complied.

As if he could say no to Levy... They hadn't gotten to the kissing stage yet. But they were already hugging and holding hands... It was all just so embarrassing for Gajeel.

Lucy:

"Yatta!" Lucy looked around, proud of herself. It was sparkling and squeaky clean.

"Stop saying that!" She heard Natsu outside the door.

Natsu opened the door and angrily charged in, but he slipped and landed on his back. Lucy winced.

"What the hell was that!?" Natsu sat straight up, rubbing his back.

Lucy's forehead beaded with a few drops of sweat. "Aheheh... So-"

She blinked as Natsu suddenly jumped up and stared into her eyes. Getting close to her face.

She gulped. "N-Natsu!"

He lifted his hand and touched her cheek.

She flinched and closed her eyes. She waited as nothing happened. Finally, she opened one eye to peek. Natsu was smiling at her. She blinked as she straightened and stepped back a step.

"Wh-what?"

Natsu lifted his finger, "You had dirt on your face."

She fell to her knees as her ghostly soul flowed from her mouth. She sighed heavily and put her hand over her heart that was beating uncontrollably.

"Wow! This place looks amazing!" Natsu looked around. "Thanks, Lucy!"

"It wasn't an easy task..." Lucy grumbled.

"Oh, right. Happy and I brought the food."

"Eh, oh..right." Lucy smiled. "Okay! I'll just take a bath... Etto. Come to think of it, I didn't get around to cleaning the bathroom. Where is it?"

"We don't have a bath! That's why we went to your house!" Happy said gleefully.

"What the!?" Lucy slumped. "Then what am I going to do? And what about clothes? I don't have those either..."

"Well, as for a bath you can take one at the lake. And we still have your maid's costume." Natsu said, pointing at the outfit.

"I'm not wearing that!"

"I have some old clothes... I think." Natsu offered.

Lucy nodded, "Something is better than nothing... But, won't the lake be cold? And what if when I'm in there some creepy old man happens to pass by!"

Natsu and Lucy both pictured it.

"Okay, then Happy and I will go with you."

"That's even worse!" Lucy sighed. "Still, I guess that's better. Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy:

Natsu and Lucy, Happy included, all walked together towards the lake that was close to Natsu's house.

"Oh yeah, Lucy."

Lucy looked at Natsu as she held onto the bath towels and clothes that Natsu had given her. "Hm? What is it?"

"Well, I got an idea..."

"What?"

Natsu grinned and Lucy winced. 'Somehow I think I'm not going to like it very much...' She thought.

Lucy laughed and threw herself back. "Aha! Natsu, you're brilliant!" She closed her eyes as she floated in the water, naked.

Natsu, sitting behind a bush, his legs crossed and arms folded as he blushed. "Hai, hai." He grumbled.

Lucy splashed the now warm water around her. "Heating the lake up with your fire..." She smiled as she felt the care he had for her.

"Hurry and bathe, Lucy! I'm hungry!"

"Hai, hai." Lucy began to wash herself before the water could get cold.

It was quiet as it was only them out there, in the night. The only sound Natsu could hear was the sounds of the wind blowing through the leaves, and the splashes from Lucy. He gulped as his face reddened. It wasn't his fault his ears were really good. It wasn't his fault he could hear the sound of the washrag as it touched Lucy's skin.

"Natsu, what are you listening to?" Happy asked, already guessing.

"N-nothing!" Natsu yelled, clenching his fist as his face blazed.

Lucy blinked, "Huh? Natsu? Are you okay?"

He laughed and turned to smile at her reassuringly. "A-ah! Everything's okay!"

"Natsuu~!" She shouted, throwing the washrag at his face. It slapped him pretty hard over the eyes, hard enough to cause him to fall flat on his back. Lucy dipped under the water to rinse herself. Then she climbed out and wrapped the towel around her.

"Honestly." She grumbled as she snatched the rag from his face and wrung it out. "Don't look!" She warned as she stood behind the tree.

"I know!" Natsu shouted back. But, he still listened as she dressed, all the while blushing...

"N-Natsu..!" Lucy stood before him in his "old clothes." She was blushing as she pulled at the shirt. "When was the last time you wore this?!"

Natsu scratched his head. "Etto...let's see...when I was fourteen?"

"Don't say it like a question! And what made you think I would fit in this!?"

"Well, the pants fit you okay."

She blushed as she tugged at the shirt once more. "That's true, but still...this shirt!"

Natsu looked away as he pouted. "Well, you can wear the maid costume. Either way I don't care!"

Lucy looked at him and then smiled. "Arigato, Natsu!" She bent and hugged him from behind.

"L-Lucy, get off!"

"Why?! I'm showing my thanks!"

"Th-the shirt and..!"

"And what?!"

"Whatever! Let's go home! I'm hungry!" Natsu jumped up and started stomping.

Lucy blinked. "Home..?" She smiled as she got up. "Ah, home."

"Lucy, you shouldn't tease Natsu like that!" Happy admonished her.

Lucy glared, "How am I teasing him!? Stupid Cat!"

"Lucy, when you cook dinner, is it going to include fish?"

"How should I know!?" Lucy waved him away.

"Lucy!" Happy flew after her.

Lucy made dinner and they ate. Laughing and joking as friends should. Lucy expressed her thanks again to Natsu and Happy.

And then finally it was time for bed.

"Lucy, you can take the bed." Natsu offered.

"This isn't a bed!" She grumbled. She watched as he laid out blankets on the floor for him and Happy. She took a deep breath and climbed onto his hammock/bed. She laid there, staring at the ceiling. Something shadowy flew over her. She closed her eyes and curled up. But instead she felt cloth fall softly atop her. "Eh?" She blinked and pulled the blanket down from her face.

Natsu turned on his side.

"Natsu." She stared at him.

Then she heard his familiar loud and obnoxious snoring. She smiled happily.

"Oyasumi, Natsu." She whispered, wrapping herself in the warmth of the blanket. She touched her nose to it, because it smelled like Natsu.

Natsu wasn't really sleeping, but he'd pretended just so things wouldn't be awkward. He smiled as he heard her say goodnight. Happy was already sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy:

"Yosh! We did it! Natsu!" Lucy smiled as she clenched her fist.

Natsu grinned, "Heheh! Yeah!"

"Amazing, Lucy! You took out five guys all by yourself!" Happy said, clapping his paws.

Lucy giggled, "I-I'm not sure if you meant that in a bad way or good..."

"Both!" He grinned.

Lucy glared, "Stupid Cat!" She sighed heavily as she looked at the team of bandits lying on the ground that had been causing trouble for the townspeople. In total there had been fifteen guys... Which meant Natsu took care of the other ten. Lucy inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Well, I did my best."

"Yup! And if we keep taking jobs like this you'll have enough rent to pay the landlady back and get your apartment back!" Natsu exclaimed, grinning.

Lucy smiled, "Maybe. Thank you, Natsu. Happy. But, mostly I appreciate you letting me pick the job..." Lucy chuckled nervously, "If I had left it up to Natsu we'd be fighting some weird perverted monster and end up destroying things and using the reward money to pay for those damages. Yes, I'm really glad that we didn't take on a job Natsu would have chosen."

Natsu pouted, crossing his arms. "Now that we're done, can we go? I'm starving!"

Lucy nodded, "Yes, let's get the reward and then stop at a restaurant."

"Yay!" Natsu and Happy took off at full speed.

"This place looks good!" Lucy pointed at the restaurant. "This feels nostalgic!" Lucy stretched, smiling happily.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Natsu asked around a mouthful. He stopped stuffing his face enough to look at Lucy.

Lucy chuckled nervously and rubbed her cheek with her index finger. "Nothing, Natsu."

"I think Lucy means that the first time we met, we sat at a restaurant like this!" Happy answered for her.

Lucy blinked, looking at Happy. She smiled, feeling even happier. Her heart warming. "Happy, you remembered!"

Happy flew by her side, "Of course, Lucy, you're my dear friend. I love Lucy!"

Lucy blinked back the tears brimming, "Happy!" She grabbed him and smashed him to her breasts in a bear-tight hug.

Happy made a gagging sound from the impact.

"I-I remember too..." Natsu grumbled, slouching.

Lucy looked at him, and then laughed. "Pfft! Of course, Natsu."

They spent their time like that, laughing and joking in the restaurant until closing.

Natsu yawned and stretched as they left. "I'm tired. Let's go home."

Lucy nodded, holding Happy, who'd fallen asleep in her arms. She looked up at the dark sky. "Wah! So pretty! The stars really shine out here..."

Natsu blinked, glancing up with Lucy. "Lucy..."

"Hm?"

"Here." Natsu turned his head as he held a bag towards her.

Lucy blinked down, staring at it. "Wha-?"

"It's yours."

"Huh?"

"The reward."

Her eyes widened slightly. "But, Natsu..this is more than half. I didn't even see you take out your share-" Lucy stopped and reddened as Natsu turned and slowly looked at her.

He smiled as he held the bag towards her, "It's fine. I'm helping out a friend... You've helped out a lot too, Lucy."

Lucy's face continued to redden. She glanced sideways, trying to cover her face. "But it doesn't feel right. You did most of the work... I think you should get more."

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Gyah~!" She gasped and shrieked as he pulled her closer. He set the bag in her hand, wrapping her fingers around it so she would hold it. She pouted.

"I don't care about the reward! Doing jobs with you like old times is plenty of a reward! Besides, don't you always say it's more fun when we're together? We're having fun and helping you out at the same time." Natsu smiled.

Lucy peeked up at him, still red. She nodded her head slowly, "M-mm. Arigato, Natsu."

"Whatever! Let's go!" He started walking again.

Lucy held the jewels in her hand, staring down at them. "Natsu." She whispered, lifting the bag to press over her heart.

At the train station:

"Jeez, Natsu! The train hasn't even started moving yet and you're already this sick!?" Lucy grumbled.

Natsu gagged. "Lucy..t-tired..." He mumbled.

Lucy sighed, "Go to sleep, Natsu. It'll be better that way so you won't have to endure the motion sickness."

"A-arigato..Lucy."

"Hai, hai." Natsu fell over. "Gah!" Lucy jumped as she looked over Happy's, still sleeping, head. Natsu passed out, his head lying in her lap. She smiled, letting him be. Lucy looked out of the window and up at the sky. "It really is a pretty night..."

"Lucy, let me pick a job!" Natsu said to Lucy over the course of several days, as they stood in front of the request board.

"No way! You'll pick a job that's way over our heads and then we'll end up destroying things and having to use the reward money to pay for damages! If I let you pick, we'll never make any money!"

Natsu glared at her, "Come on! If we keep doing the jobs that you pick, we'll never make enough!"

"What's that supposed to mean!? The jobs I pick are easy and quick. If we keep doing these, I'll have enough to-" She stopped herself as she realized the guild was full, as usual. She glanced around quickly, seeing that people were watching them.

Natsu looked down at her, "Tch!"

She blinked, taken aback. "Well!"

"Well what?!"

"Answer my question. What was that supposed to mean? The jobs that I pick."

Natsu looked at her seriously, "These jobs ain't serious. They're something that are left for Romeo and Wendy to pick."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you trying to say?"

"Natsu, stop." Happy pleaded, looking frightened that his close friends were fighting.

Natsu ignored him, "These jobs are for the weaker... They ain't no challenge."

Lucy's eyes widened. Knowing what he'd say was one thing, she could forget it... But actually hearing him say it... "Yeah, you're right. I'm weak, so I pick the weakest jobs..." She turned and fled the scene before anyone could notice the tears.

Happy looked after her, concerned.

Natsu punched the wall, glaring in the direction Lucy had ran.

"Natsu, don't you think you took it too far?" Mirajane asked him.

"Yeah, you know Lucy does the best she can." Macao added.

"What you said could have hurt Lucy a lot. She might not forgive you." Wakaba said.

Mirajane continued to look at Natsu, who had his head down. "Lucy isn't weak."

"I know that!" Natsu shouted at all of them.

"Natsu." Happy stared at him. Natsu began to walk out of the guild, by himself.

Happy turned to the others, "Natsu's just frustrated." He tried to explain.

"Still, he shouldn't take it out on Lucy." Max said, frowning.

Happy shook his head, "Forgive me, Natsu..Lucy." He looked up and told them what happened with Lucy. Everyone stared, shocked. "And, the other night, while we were sleeping..or so I thought, Natsu heard Lucy crying. I don't know why, I'm guessing Natsu doesn't either. We've been trying to be real nice to her. In fact, I was sure we were. Everything felt like it was normal, like it's always been I mean. So, Natsu's real frustrated because I'm sure he wants to help Lucy and get her back home..."

Mirajane smiled, "I see."

"What an idiot." Cana smiled.

"Eh? What is it?" Happy asked.

"Wherever you and Natsu are, I'm sure you two feel like home to Lucy." Wendy said, smiling.

Charle nodded, "Lucy doesn't really care where she is, idiots. She cares whether she's with her friends."

"Then..why was she crying!?" Happy asked, tearing up.

Levy smiled as she stepped up, "I can probably guess that..it was because the other night was the funeral for her father's death. It's been a year, hasn't it? Lucy doesn't talk much about him. But, it's around this time and another time that she gets really sad and lonely. That's when she tries her hardest to cover it."

"Call it women's intuition." Cana said. "Lucy doesn't want to trouble others, but she still has feelings... I know, Lucy wasn't close with her Dad... But I think more towards the end, she really did love him. And you miss someone you love when they're gone, don't you?"

Mirajane stood and looked towards the door. "I think she's also feeling overwhelmed and frustrated. The anniversary for her Dad's death, coupled by the fact that she's depending on Natsu. Again."

"But, Natsu doesn't mind." Happy said.

Mirajane shook her head. "Lucy wants to be strong enough to stand beside Natsu, she doesn't want him to keep picking her up every time she falls. Lucy wants to be strong for him, not weak and always behind..." She knelt before Happy. "You understand, don't you, Happy? Lucy loves Natsu. And yet, she feels like she can't catch up, right?"

Happy's eyes widened, "Ah! I see! Those idiots!" Happy jumped up and flew out of the guild.

Lucy:

Lucy plopped down onto a nearby bench, having just got off of the train. "Natsu idiot." She grumbled. Then she gasped as something dawned on her. "Maybe he's eager to get the money because..he's eager to get me out of the house." Lucy teared up. She shook her head, "Fine! I'll just do things on my own."

"Miss?"

Lucy looked up. "Eh?" She looked up at a young gentleman.

Natsu:

Natsu sat on the hill above the river that he and Happy fished in. He stared down into the water. One image replaying, fresh in his mind. Lucy's face right before she turned and ran away. "'I'm weak,' she says." He whispered to himself. "Are you so weak that you don't want anyone to see those tears so easily? Why? Why is it okay to cry whenever someone's trying to save you, when everyone's putting their life on the line for you..why can you cry for everyone else's sake but your own? Why can't you show everyone when you're hurting? We're friends, right..." he punched the ground. He sighed heavily.

Natsu felt bad. He just kept thinking about what he could have done... But, when it came to Lucy, everything was so hard and complicated.

"Why?" He asked himself again. "Why are you so difficult?"

"Natsuu~! Where are you!? Natsu!"

Natsu jolted, looking up. The first time he'd heard his name, he was sure it was Lucy, but then as the voice grew closer, he realized it was Happy. "Over here." He called back weakly, waving his hand.

Happy landed behind him, out of breath. "Natsu Dragneel!" Happy said angrily.

"What is it, Happy?" Natsu asked, his voice void of any emotion.

"What are you doing?!"

"Sitting..."

"You should be going after Lucy! At least that's what I hoped you were doing! What's wrong with you, idiot!?"

Natsu gritted his teeth. "She ran away!" He spat.

Happy couldn't believe the venom he'd heard in Natsu's voice. "You don't even remember...do you?" Happy asked, slumping.

"Remember what!?"

"Lucy crying..."

Natsu ignored him.

"The other night."

"Shut up."

"It was because it was the anniversary of her Dad's death. You were there Natsu! You were with her when she found out!"

"And?!"

Happy stared at him. "Lucy wasn't crying because she wanted to get away from you, Idiot Natsu! She was crying because of her dad and because she doesn't want to trouble you anymore, you should know that!"

Natsu's face softened as Happy shouted this at him. "How could I know? Lucy doesn't say anything... Besides, she should know she wasn't bothering me."

"Lucy wants to prove to you that she's strong! Stop trampling over her feelings, idiot!"

Natsu's eyes widened.

"Natsu! Lucy cares about what you think of her the most! That's why she tries so hard! That's why she believes in you! And that's why she'll always be there, supporting you!" Happy panted as his heart rate accelerated. "And right now..Lucy's in trouble! Lucy grabbed the wrong job request and took off with it! She probably didn't even read it carefully and went straight ahead! Right now..Lucy needs you, Natsu!"

Happy panted heavily, watching Natsu. But, he just sat there, still as the ground they stood on. Happy blinked, shocked. Tears began pooling in his eyes, "Natsu... You're serious about leaving Lucy?" Happy glared. "Fine! Then I'll go and help her... We don't need you! Idiot!"

"Matte, Happy."

Happy stopped, mid-air and turned. He smiled hugely as he saw Natsu stand up straight. "Natsu!"

"Ah, jeez, Lucy! You're such an idiot for not reading carefully. Let's go, Happy!"

"Mirajane realized it and sent Wendy and Charle to tell me."

Natsu looked up at Happy, "Where were you going?"

Happy pouted, "No where."

"Ah, I see. Before you found out Lucy was in danger you were coming to find me!"

"Shut up! I'll drop you right here and make you take the train!"

"Nyahah! Stop it, Happy!"

"Well then be quiet!"

"You're so cold, Happy. Ah, well in any case, you're a great friend."

Happy smiled, tearing up again.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy:

"N-no way..!" Lucy whispered as she looked up from all fours. She stared up at the big monster. It was a request that she couldn't handle alone... "What should I do?" She stood up on weak legs, trembling. She pulled out a Stellar Spirit key, "G-gate of the goat! I open thee!" She opened Capricorn's gate. "Capricorn!"

"Lucy-sama, please be careful." He said urgently.

"Mm! I leave it to you, Capricorn!"

"I understand." Capricorn flashed forward, hitting the monster so fast that Lucy couldn't keep up.

She looked around as the monster stopped wailing. "Mm..Capricorn? Maybe I should bring out another Spirit..." She reached for her pouch, but didn't feel anything there. "Eh!" Her eyes widened as she looked down. "W-where's my keys?!" She looked around desperately. The only key she'd had in hand was Capricorn's. The others must have fell off when the monster hit her. She blinked when she saw them just a bit away... She smiled, "My keys!" She began to run towards them.

Capricorn grunted as he shifted the rubble off of him, standing up. He looked for Lucy urgently, having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He gasped, "Lucy-sama, watch out!" He tried to run for her as fast he could. "This is bad..! I won't make it!"

Lucy looked up, "Eh? Capri..corn..." Her eyes widened as she saw the monster coming for her. She held her pouch of keys against her chest. 'If this monster strikes me...this time for sure I won't live!' She thought. She closed her eyes, waiting on impact.

"Lucy-sama!" Capricorn called out to her desperately.

"Gome, Capricorn." She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Lucyy~!" She could hear Happy's voice, as if he were right there.

"Gome, Happy." Another tear.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucyy~!"

His voice was too much to bear, she fell to her knees. "Gome, Natsu."

She covered her mouth to keep from sobbing aloud.

"Ack! Bastard! This only fun for you, isn't it!? Mocking mages of Fairy Tail!"

Lucy gasped. "Eh? Natsu!?" She looked up as Natsu stood before her, stopping the monsters fist from hitting her.

"Well, I'm about to show you...what Fairy Tail can do!"

The monster rose it's fist again.

Lucy's eyes widened, "Natsu!"

Natsu turned and smiled at her, giving her a thumbs-up. "It's okay, Lucy! We're together now, so it'll be fun, right? Just stay back here so I can make sure that you'll be safe, 'kay?"

Lucy's tears spilled over again, "I'm so sorry, Natsu!" She cried.

"It's okay, really. Didn't I make that clear?"

Lucy blinked as she felt Natsu's hand rubbing her head. "Natsu..."

"Now, I've gotta teach that jerk not to mess with Fairy Tail." He cracked his knuckles. "And what happens when you hurt my friends."

Lucy smiled, "Mm! Kyahah~!" Lucy shrieked as the monster slammed it's fist onto the ground beside them. "Chotto! That was really close!"

"Get back, Lucy!" Happy yelled, grabbed her shirt and pulling her back.

"Okay!" She shouted, turning and running with Happy.

Natsu faced the monster once he knew that Lucy and Happy were safe. He grinned wickedly as he held his hand up, beckoning for the monster to come. "Kochi kochi, bakemono!" (AN: Nya~nya~! I know only a few words in japanese, like for sure I know "bakemono" is monster. As for "kochi kochi" I'm unsure, but I've interpreted it as "over here" or "come on" or something along those lines! ^-^ gome, minna! Don't make fun of my sorta japanese, I try! ;D)

Lucy stood aside, watching. "Capricorn..." She looked around.

"There, Lucy!" Happy pointed to Capricorn, who had gotten caught in some rubble again.

"Are you okay, Capricorn!?" She called out to him.

"Ah! Just keep safe, Lucy-sama!"

Lucy nodded, "Mm! We'll get you out! Just please hold on for a little while longer!"

"Got it!"

Lucy glanced back at Natsu.

"Karyuu no Hokou~!" Natsu's Fire Dragon's Breath hit the monster. Natsu grinned, "Karyuu no Youkugeki!" The monster wailed, stumbling around. "E-eh!?" Natsu blinked as he watched the monster spinning.

Lucy jumped, "Shimata! It's coming this way!"

"Lucy, run!" Natsu called out.

"Hai~!" Lucy started running. Happy right behind her. Lucy skidded to a stop.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Happy stopped and asked her.

She stared down, frightened. "Th-this..!"

Happy turned and looked at where she was. "Ack! This is bad..! Natsu! There's a cliff!"

"Seriously?! You've gotta be kidding me!? Happy, fly Lucy out of there!"

Happy growled, frustrated. "I can't, my magic power is running out! It'd be even more dangerous to try and fly Lucy out of here!"

Lucy's hands fell limp on her sides. She turned and smiled up at Happy. "Go, Happy. I don't want to drag you down with me."

"L-Lucy!?"

"No, you and Natsu have done enough for me. I'll figure something out. I promise."

"Liar! Lucy!" Happy's tear-stained face showed his anguish. "Why are you always sacrificing yourself, Lucy!?"

Lucy blinked, "Happy... I don't want anyone that I love to die for my sake."

"And you think we want you to die for ours!? Do you want anyone to have to look Natsu in the face if you died!?"

Lucy jolted, "N-Natsu?"

"Imagine how Natsu would feel if you died, Lucy! Stop thinking that you would be the only one that would be sad if any of your friends died! Selfish Lucy!"

The ground beneath Lucy's feet rumbled, the cliff was breaking. The monster was falling. Lucy was uncertain on what to do.

"Live, Lucy! For your friends!" Happy shouted at her, racing towards her.

Her eyes widened, "No! Get out of here, Happy!"

Natsu stopped, his eyes widening as he watched the scene. "Happy... Lucy... Hold on!" he shouted, running at full speed. "Lucy~!"

Lucy smiled as the cliff finally broke off. She turned and smiled at Natsu, "Arigato, Natsu." She said, Natsu reading her lips, his eyes softened.

"No! Not this time! ... Not ever! Lucyyy~~!" He jumped and reached out. "Lucy!"

"Natsuu~!" She reached her hand out. She closed her eyes, falling...

"Gotcha! Heh-heh!" Natsu chuckled as he caught Lucy by her hand.

Lucy's eyes sprang open as she looked up. They filled with tears. "Natsu."

"Natsu! Lucy!" Happy cried as Lucy held tight onto him.

Natsu grinned and Lucy smiled down at him. Natsu pulled Lucy up onto the edge. His foot slipped and he fell backwards. "Nyahah~! Kyaah~!" Natsu and Lucy both shouted. Lucy landed on top of him.

"Itatata~!" Natsu closed his eyes as his head had hit the ground.

Lucy looked down at him and smiled.

Natsu opened his eyes and looked up at her. He grinned hugely.

"Arigato, Natsu."

"No problem! Get off of me Lucy~!" Natsu squirmed uncomfortably

"Ah! R-right!" Lucy jumped up quickly, putting some distance between her and Natsu. She curled up, looking away.

Natsu glanced at her and then smiled.

"Lucy-sama, I'm glad you're safe." Capricorn said as he walked up to her.

Lucy stood, "Capricorn! I'm happy you're safe! But, how did you get out?"

"Natsu-san helped me out before the cliff broke, and then I helped him get to you quickly."

Lucy looked at Natsu. He blushed, looking away. He scratched the back of his head. Lucy giggled.

Capricorn turned to Natsu, and then bowed. "Arigato gozaimasu, Natsu-san. For saving Lucy-sama's life. I realize this may not have been the first time, but you should still be thanked now and again."

Lucy frowned, "Chotto matte! I do thank him!" She grumbled.

Capricorn smiled, "Ah. Now, if you would be so kind, Lucy-sama."

Lucy blinked, "Oh, right." She closed the gate for Capricorn. She smiled as he smiled at her as he vanished.

"Let's go collect the reward, Lucy." Natsu said, standing up.

Lucy hung her head. "O-okay."

Natsu stopped, his back to Lucy. Lucy looked up, surprised. "I'm sorry about your Dad, Lucy. If you want to see him, I'll go with you. You don't have to be alone, Lucy."

Lucy's eyes filled with tears and she began to sob. In truth, she had been thinking about her dad on the night of his anniversary, but she didn't want to trouble Natsu anymore than she had. So, she silently cried to her sleep... Or so she thought. She hadn't known Natsu was listening. Or noticed on that night that he wasn't snoring...

-Toma:

"Natsu Dragneel, huh?" Toma smirked. "Arigato, Salamander."

-Lucy:

"Minna, sorry for worrying you..." Lucy said as she sat in the guild, everyone gathered around her.

"It's okay, Lucy-nee!" Romeo said, grinning.

Lucy smiled down at him. "Arigato, Romeo."

"Lucy, here." Mirajane came up to Lucy, holding out a can.

Lucy blinked, "What's this?" She took it and peeked inside. Her eyes widened.

"Everyone in the guild chipped in a little. We hope it helps."

Lucy teared up, "Minna!"

Natsu looked over her shoulder and into the can. "Hm? Whew! A few more jobs and you'll reach your goal!"

Lucy nodded, "Mm! Arigato, minna!" She smiled, wiping her tears away.

"Sorry, Lucy. I had to explain to them the situation so that Natsu wouldn't look like the bad guy. But, don't worry! I made sure that you didn't look like you were at fault either. Honestly, I just wanted everyone to understand the both of you..." Happy's eyes filled with tears. "I don't like when my friends fight!"

Lucy smiled at him.

"It's okay, Happy! Lucy and I won't fight anymore!"

Lucy nodded, "Mm! It's a promise!"

Happy grinned evilly, plotting. "Then, can we make a deal?"

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

Natsu smiled, nodding.

"For every time you fight and make-up, you have to kiss!"

"Eeeh!?" Lucy froze, shocked. Natsu frowned.

"I second that!" Mirajane added.

Everyone else in the guild agreed.

"N-no way!" Lucy protested.

"This happened before..." Natsu said, trying to think.

"You're actually thinking about it!" Lucy sighed and slumped. "When we spent that day with Asuka-chan..."

Natsu smiled, "Oh! Right! I remember... Etto." He glared at Lucy.

She jumped, "Wh-what!?"

"That time you made me kiss Happy."

"Th-that was because-!"

"No excuses this time, Lucy!" Cana shouted drunkenly.

"C-Cana!? Ch-chotto matte, Natsu! Do you want to..k-ki-"

"We're back!"

"Hah, it's good to be home."

Everyone looked towards the entrance as Erza and Lisanna walked in. Lucy sighed, relieved.

"What were you guys up to?" Lisanna asked.

"It doesn't matter! How was your job!?" Lucy jumped up, shouting.

Erza smiled, "Lucy, how have you been? I've missed the times I get to spend freely with you. Come."

Lucy blinked, "Eh?" But she still went to Erza.

Erza pulled Lucy into a hug. Lucy's boobs smashing against her armor.

"E-Erza..!"

Erza smiled down at her. "I was worried the whole time I was away... I was afraid that Natsu might try to take advantage of Lu-" Lucy put her hand over Erza's mouth.

"Stop it right there." Lucy grumbled.

"Oh, it was nothing!" Mirajane smiled. "You just missed their lover's quarrel!"

"M-Mira-chan!" Lucy cried.

"It was fun being with Erza, but I really missed Mira-nee and Elf-niichan." Lisanna said.

Elfman's tears flowed from his eyes, "L-Lisanna! You're a man!" He cried.

Lisanna smiled, "Eheh..actually, I'm a woman, Elf-niichan."

Erza nodded and smiled, "I agree. Though I had fun, I was eager to come back to Lucy and the others."

"Why are you so hung up on Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Where's Gray and Juvia?" Erza asked, ignoring Natsu.

"Gray comes early in the mornings to get job requests and then leaves and doesn't return." Mirajane said, "And Wendy tells me that she sees Juvia when she gets home at nights. Other than that, Juvia hardly comes in as well."

"Hm? Those two are acting suspiciously..." Erza said.

"Do you think they're avoiding each other?" Lucy asked.

"But why? I thought they would progress... Did the Grand Magic Games not help them at all in their relationship?" Erza speculated.

"Well, leave 'em be for now. They'll come around." Natsu said, sitting back. "They're friends after all."

Lucy blinked and then smiled. "Mm! Friends don't abandon friends!"

"Erza, could you come with me? I need to speak to you." Mira beckoned for Erza to follow her.

Erza nodded, following her. They went into the back to talk.

"I've set the plan in motion." Mirajane said.

Erza looked back into the lobby of the guild, specifically at Natsu and Lucy. "And how's it going?" She asked.

Mirajane nodded, "The landlady agreed. Actually, she was all too happy. She accepted the rent's money for the months ahead. But, we have a small problem."

"What?" Erza looked at Mira.

"Natsu offered her to live with him, as planned, but they've also teamed up to make money so that she can move back into her apartment."

"Tch! Well, of course he'd help her." Erza folded her arms. "Lisanna was restless, she was also hoping they'd make a step further into their relationship." (-geehee :P)

Mira nodded, "That's not all. Happy told the guild everything and while he and Natsu went after Lucy, to save her, everyone decided to put what little money they had together to go towards helping Lucy as well."

"What!?"

Mira put her finger on her lips, "Shh!"

Erza nodded.

"It was all I could do to not give up my position. I had no choice but to add some money... At this rate, Lucy will be closer to getting enough money to go home. They'll never progress!"

Erza smiled, "It's okay, Mira-chan. I understand. But, well... Hmm." Erza looked at Natsu and Lucy again.

"I think they've taken the first step."

"I think so too. They seem different... Closer, perhaps."

"What do we do now?"

Erza narrowed her eyes, "This helping her getting her apartment back might work to our advantage. I have an idea... I'll need your help."

Mira nodded, "I'll get right on it."

-Lucy:

"I'm so happy everyone's decided to help, but..I'll pay you all back! I swear!"

Mira smiled as she came back. "No, we did this out of the kindness of our hearts. You don't need to pay anything back."

Macao nodded, "We're helping our comrade. If one of us falls..we all fall."

"We want to help, Lucy!" Cana added.

Lucy smiled, hugging the can. "Minna..!"

"But..living with Natsu, eh? Dirty things happen when you spend lone nights with a man, right?" Cana grinned, ganging up on Lucy.

Lucy gulped, "I-it's not like that! We sleep separately!"

Cana groaned, "You're no fun! If it was me...heh!" She winked at Lucy.

Lucy blushed, "C-Cana..!"

"What'd she say, Lucy!?" Natsu asked, trying to hear. All the guys were hounding him with questions. "It's no big deal! I've seen Lucy naked before!" He finally said. Everyone fell silent.

Lucy blushed, glaring angrily at him.

Natsu slumped, "Shimata..."

"Pervert!" She kicked him and he flew into the air.

"Oh! Wow! That's a new record, Lucy!" Happy said happily, watching Natsu fly.


	7. Chapter 7

-Lucy:

"Lucy! Lucy!"

"Hm?" Lucy turned to see Natsu running towards her, holding a piece of paper, and Happy just as happily following him. "Natsu. Happy. What is it? And where were you guys this morning? When I woke up...eheh..." Lucy chuckled nervously, blushing and scratching her head as she remembered how she woke up. She had fallen asleep normally, but she'd woken up on the floor, spread out, drool seeping out of the corner of her mouth.

"When you woke up?" Mira prompted.

Lucy shook her head, waving her hands, "It's nothing! Actually...I'm a bit embarrassed."

"Hooh~? Did something happen between you and Natsu?" Mira pushed.

Lucy pushed her back, "No no no no. I just woke up differently than usual is all."

"How so? Were you naked? Did you feel violated? Ohoho! Lucy, you dirty girl!"

Lucy reddened, "That's not it at all, Mira-chan!"

"Hai, hai." Mira waved it off, leaving it alone. She turned to clean the glasses for the drinks.

"I found this." Natsu handed her a flier.

"Eh? Job request?"

Natsu nodded, "Mhm. I think this is something that Erza could help with."

In the back, Mira smirked, laughing evilly to herself.

Lucy smiled as she read it. "Ha! Mm! I'll ask Erza, and maybe Wendy. This will feel just like old times, nee?" She smiled up at Natsu.

Natsu smiled sheepishly. "Y-yeah."

"Natsu, you're blushing!" Happy pointed out.

"Shut up! I am not!"

Lucy giggled.

-Erza:

Erza looked up at the bright sky. She smiled as she thought about everyone at the guild. Specifically, Levy, Juvia, and Lucy. It was easy to push Levy and Gajeel into their first step. Despite Gajeel's cool demeanor. Juvia and Gray had been a bit more difficult, but she felt that they had done better than Natsu and Lucy.

"Natsu and Lucy..."

Erza had been against interfering when Mirajane approached her. But, after what happened at the Grand Magic Games' arena, she decided it would be best to help. At their rate, Lucy and Natsu would never progress. But, she couldn't tell who was holding back?

Natsu, who was childish at times and too wild. But, he was wild enough for Lucy. And when he was serious, he would be the best match for her. Lisanna had agreed. And he always protected her.

Then there was Lucy. She was insecure and doubtful. She probably didn't think that Natsu looked at her at all... But, the truth was he was always the one right there when Lucy needed him most. And Lucy took care of him a lot.

Erza scratched her head, "I don't understand those two!" She grumbled. "Love..is confusing." She whispered to herself.

"Erza-san! Erza-san!" Wendy came running up to her.

"Ah, what is it, Wendy?"

"Lucy asked us if we would like to help her in a job. She said to meet at the train station."

Erza smirked, "I see. Then, let's not keep our friend waiting any longer, Wendy."

"Mm!"

"Natsu took the bait after all."

"Huh? Did you say something, Erza-san?"

"No, nothing at all."

"Okay! Hurry, Sharuru!"

"Don't waste your energy if you're going on a job, Wendy!"

Wendy giggled and ran freely.

-Lucy:

"I wonder if Erza will come." Lucy wondered as she, Natsu and Happy stood at the train station.

"Of course she will..." Natsu grumbled, yawning.

Lucy smirked. "Don't be so pessimistic."

"Pesta-what?"

"Natsu, you only got the 'pes' part right..." Happy said glumly.

Natsu slouched, "I want to fight something... Where's Gray when you need him?"

"Natsu." Lucy warned.

"What was that about fighting?" Gray asked, coming up to them with a bag.

Lucy smiled, "Gray! You're coming too?"

He smiled and nodded, "It's been a while, right?"

Lucy nodded, "Mmh!"

"All right, Gray! You droopy-eyed bastard!"

"What was that, you slant-eyed bastard?!"

"Knock it off you two." Erza said as she came up behind them.

"Aye!" They separated, saluting Erza formally.

Lucy sighed, "Things never change, do they? Huh!?" She looked up and saw that Wendy, and even Levy and Juvia were with them. "Levy-chan, Juvia."

Levy smiled, "We want to help too, Lu-chan!"

"Gray-sama came along. And I couldn't possibly leave him alone with my rival in love!"

Lucy slumped, "You've still got it wrong, I see..."

"Why do I have to go, too!?" They heard a familiar voice.

"Because, if the other Dragon Slayers and Exceeds are going, then we should too." Lily was walking ahead of Gajeel. "How can you make friends if you only do jobs on your own?"

"Huh? Because I'm stronger of course."

"What was that, Gajeel!?" Natsu turned on him next.

"Ara?! That fast!" Lucy stared at him, shocked.

"Ah, Salamander! You'll be the perfect target to practice my new moves on!"

"Oh? You lookin' for a fight!?"

"Hell Yeah!" Gajeel grinned. "Geehee!"

"Stop it, Gajeel!" Levy stomped over to him.

"Don't wanna!"

She gasped. "Gajeel!"

"That's enough out of you! Both of you!" Erza slammed their heads together and they dropped to the floor.

"H-hai!" Natsu and Gajeel said together.

"So, where are we going?" Levy asked Lucy.

"O-oh, right." They boarded the train then. All eleven of them. "It's a job where we have to help the owner of a theater."

"Oh! Like that one time when you did that play?!"

Lucy shook her head, "Well, I guess in a way. But, we aren't helping the same owner."

"Souka." Lily said, listening intently. "More importantly...why are you passed out?!" He turned to Gajeel and Natsu.

"Gome! My Troia won't work on them." Wendy said, slumping.

"Don't apologize. You shouldn't exert your magic." Charle chastised.

"Sharuru is right, Wendy. They should just toughen it out, the ride isn't that long." Erza said.

Lucy sighed and looked out the window. She wasn't sure what kind of job they would all be in for... More importantly, she'd never had this much help from the other guild members. And it was strange. It seemed to be all the strongest couples there. She looked at them, thinking. 'Hmm... Juvia and Gray, Levy and Gajeel, then there's Erza. But she's strongest with Jellal. Though he's still trying to atone for his sins in Crime Sorciere. And also Wendy... But then, that leaves Natsu and me...' Lucy's eyes widened slightly as she blushed. She covered her mouth as her face heated up. 'N-N-Natsu..and me!?'

"Hm? Lucy, are you okay?" Erza asked.

Lucy turned to her and nodded... 'Chotto matte~!'


	8. Chapter 8

(Sorry I haven't updated! My internet was down for two whole weeks! :O I was super PO'ed! But, I'm back y'all! ^-^ hope you haven't all left. And I hope you enjoy the new chap.! P.s., I hope you notice a very special something in this chapter ;P!)

Lucy looked up at the building. Then turned to Erza, waving her index finger towards it, and shouted, "Why are we here again!?"

Erza smiled as she remembered the play they did when the owner asked for help while the theater was failing.

"Everything will be okay." She said matter-of-factly. But, underneath, she was grinning wickedly.

"So, what are we doing here?" Gray asked her.

"Well...I put together something for Lucy, Juvia and Levy to do."

"Hah!?" Lucy, Juvia and Levy all backed away.

"Why only us?" Levy asked.

Erza ignored her, walking into the theater.

"Erza~!" Lucy whined, chasing after her.

"Well, if Erza says..." Juvia said nervously.

"Why was I not included?" Wendy asked herself, tearing up.

"Maybe Erza has something else wonderfully planned for you!" Levy said cheerily, patting her head.

Wendy perked up, "Hai!"

"Then..why are we here?" Gajeel asked. The guys stood there, feeling useless.

Inside the theater:

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Lucy asked, looking over her outfit that Virgo had put together for her.

"Sing." Erza said.

"Eh?" Lucy blinked, "S-sing?"

Erza nodded. "There's an important individual coming to look over the theater and it is our job to thoroughly impress him. Or the theater will be shut down." She turned to look at the rest of the group. "Juvia, Levy and Lucy will be singing on stage. Wendy and I will be in the back, watching over them. Natsu, Gajeel and Gray will be in the crowd, spying as the audience."

"Why are we watching over them?" Gray asked.

Erza looked seriously at him, "There's been kidnappings of idols lately. Because we're part of a guild, we'll be able to keep the people safe and catch the kidnappers. All the while keeping the critic happy."

"S-so..we're posing as idols?!" Lucy shrieked. "Nuu~! I want to be caught by some creepy old guy who has fetishes for young female idols!"

"Lucy!" Natsu slapped his chest.

"Eh?" Lucy looked at him.

"Do you really think we'd let some creepy old guy steal you and the others?"

Lucy smiled, "Sorry! You have a point."

"Ehh, but this job is so complex." Levy grumbled. "Catching kidnappers, spying and posing, keeping a critic happy... I already feel exhausted!"

"All you have to do is stand there, look pretty and sing. The rest of us have it harder. We have to lookout for the critic and the kidnapper and you girls!" Gajeel complained.

Levy pouted, "Oh, poor Gajeel. If it's too much for you then go home!"

Gajeel glared, gritting his teeth.

"Eheheh! Let's not fight!" Wendy jumped in between them.

"Now that we have a plan. Everyone get into positions. Gray, Natsu and Gajeel, head out to your seats. Lucy, Levy and Juvia, get ready behind the curtains."

"Hai!" They all left.

"What about us, Erza-san?" Wendy asked.

Erza grinned mischievously. "There aren't any kidnappers or a critic."

"Eh?" Wendy stared at her.

"That was just a lie so that they would believe they all had important jobs to uphold."

Wendy stared at her, "So..what are we really doing here?"

"We're going to give them a little extra shove."

"Shove..?"

"The song that I picked for Juvia, Lucy and Levy to sing is really a cursed song. It's a song to seal your fate with your soul mate. The woman I bought it from had changed the tempo a bit, but she seemed trustworthy."

Wendy laughed nervously, "E-Erza-san, you shouldn't buy songs from sketchy people on the streets..."

"Hah?! What are you talking about!? This will work, you'll see!"

"No, no, no. We aren't sure if it's true or not. If it's a dud and the rest realize that there isn't an actual job they might..."

"Hm? They might what?" Erza asked.

Wendy blinked, "N-nothing! Ahahahaha!"

"Are you okay, Wendy?" Erza looked towards the door, "Let's go, Wendy."

"Hai~!" Wendy followed behind her. "Speaking of which, where did you send Sharuru, Happy and Lily to?"

The cats had been gone since they arrived at the theater by Erza's request for quite sometime.

"I sent them to follow the old lady who sold me the song."

"So..you don't really trust her?" Wendy questioned.

Erza looked back at her, "Wendy, I know you're an innocent child, but you shouldn't trust everyone. I don't know if this song is really cursed or just a phony, but I have to at least try. And sometimes you have to put a little faith into the unknown."

Wendy slumped, "I feel like I've tried to say that..."

"Hurry!"

"H-hai!" Wendy followed Erza and stood next to her as they watched the curtain rise above the three girls.

"Do you remember the day that we basked in the sun?" Lucy began the song.

"There was a lovely breeze that cooled off everyone." Juvia followed through.

"Every now and then, It is fun to go somewhere and hang out with friends." Levy joined in.

Then altogether: "Isn't it a lot of fun to camp with those you love? We were laughing so much that some tears fell from our eyes. (wap chu wap) It felt as if we talked for hours at a time. (Ah, ah, ah, ah) We talked about how, All the things in our lives are making us feel now. So let's continue, Our friendship that is true. (wap chu wap, wap wap chu wah) Sometimes we will fight and have arguments that will make us sad. (Ah, ah, ah) And then later will realize that our fight wasn't so bad. (Ah, ah, ah) Then we'll make up and we will trust each other with all our hearts. (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) Looking up at the sky, We will link our hands tight, To strengthen, Our magic friendship. Yes please. One, two, jump! Reflected here is the, Familiar smile you gave to me. Always remember that, A wounded heart can be healed. Even if everything is in our way, Tomorrow's a new day. Gather everyone. Tell a happy tale and, Then just have some fun! (wap chu wap, wap wap chu wah)"

"Aren't they talented?!" Erza's eyes sparkled as she gazed amazingly at them.

Wendy smiled, "Mmh!" She looked out at the crowd that was clapping and cheering and whistling. "And the crowd loved it! Ehh!" Her eyes bulged as she watched Natsu, Gray and Gajeel. "N-no way!"

"Nani, nani?!" Erza looked over her. "Did it work?" Then her happyiness was shattered like broken glass. "Eeehh~!"

They watched as Natsu, Gray and Gajeel shrunk...


	9. Chapter 9

(SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE EVERYONE! I'M GOING TO WORK EXTRA HARD SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND CONTINUE TO READ! WAHH! I am so so so SORRY!)

Erza sat in the chair in the dressing room, her legs crossed, arms folded and her eyebrow twitching.

"A-ano, Erza…?" Lucy tried to get her to say something about their current situation.

Erza's deadly gaze lifted upon Lucy and Lucy jolted.

"How the hell did this happen?" She glared at the three miniature Dragon Slayers.

Lucy held onto Natsu, Levy held onto Gajeel, and Juvia held onto Gray.

"What's worse is that their turning into bunnies!" Wendy exclaimed watching their slow transformations.

Natsu's budding bunny ears twitched. "Hah?! What did you say?! Bunnies?!"

"Erza! What is the meaning of this!?" Gray jumped from Juvia's arms restlessly.

"Gray-sama, be careful!" Juvia called out, but Gray fell onto the floor with a thud.

"I have to find that old woman!" Erza clenched her fists.

"Old woman?! Who the hell are you talking about!?" Gajeel said. "Wait a minute, how are we going to get turned back!?"

"Shut up, Bunny." Erza glared murderously at him.

Gajeel shrunk lower into Levy's arms.

Levy's face softened. "Still, Erza, we have to do something."

Erza nodded. "Hai. First, we should find a woman who knows about these types of things."

"What happened?" Juvia asked. "We were singing like we were supposed to and when the song ended, Natsu-san, Gajeel and Gray-sama ended up like this. This couldn't have been coincidence."

Erza jerked. "R-right. Well, let's not worry about that for now and just focus on getting these three back to normal for now."

Two Weeks Later:

"Dammit!" Natsu shouts, waving his tiny fist-er, paw? In the air.

"Something's seriously fishy about this." Gray muses.

Juvia nods. "Mm, I agree with Gray-sama. Especially Erza-san's behavior is strange." They all think back to two weeks ago.

"Lily and Happy and I will search for the old lady." Erza tells them.

"What's with this old lady?!" Gray shouts angrily at her, his ears twitching.

Erza turns her head from him. "Never mind that. Wendy and Sharuru will also help me. In the meantime, you six should stay together and try to go on about your lives normally. Well, as normally as you can." She glances at Lucy, "Lucy, you take care of Natsu." She turns slightly to the right. "Levy, take care of Gajeel." Then onto Juvia. "And you take care of Gray."

"Ano," Lucy frowns. "It may be a bit difficult. Like, I'm not sure how to take care of a bunny."

"Oi! I'm still Natsu!" Natsu shouts up at her as he and the other two stand on the table in the guild.

Lucy giggles. "Hai, hai. But, like I said, it will be difficult."

Levy nods. "Mm, Lu-chan is right. Do we treat them as normal humans or…?"

"Or as pets?" Juvia finishes.

"Oi! I'm not your pet!" Gray shouts at her.

Erza taps her chin thoughtfully. "Ah. I will have to carefully think about that." She turns around, waving. "Well, in the meantime, take job requests and live normally! See ya later!"

"Eh!? Cho- Erzaaa~!" Lucy calls after her.

And so…

"And that's how it is." Lucy sighs.

"Who is this old lady Erza keeps talking about?" Gray muses as he walks on the ground, Juvia close behind him.

Juvia nods. "I would also like to know the same thing."

Lucy stops and mulls this over. "Maybe it could be…."

"Eh? Lu-chan?" Levy stops to glance back at her, holding Gajeel in her arms.

Lucy thinks really hard. "Could it be that this old lady Erza talks about knows something especially about cursed items and such?"

"Cursed items?" Levy tilts her head to the side. "What do you mean, Lu-chan?"

Juvia nods. "I see. Perhaps the song was a curse."

Lucy smiles and nods. "Bingo! Maybe Erza is in search for this old lady who may know how to reverse this curse?"

"Assuming it is a curse." Levy adds skeptically.

"And more importantly, why only these three? We were the ones singing and the ones we are closest to in the guild were morphed into rabbits." Juvia says.

The three girls mull this over. Then they laugh simultaneously.

"Maybe we're thinking too much about this." Lucy says, smiling.

Levy nods. "Mm! I'm sure whatever's going on, Erza will fix it."

Juvia nods, smiling. "Yes, she will."

"Then, let's leave this to Erza!" Lucy says proudly as they continue walking.

"I'm starving! When are we going to stop and eat!?" Natsu says as he lies on top of Lucy's head.

She glares up at him. "Don't just lay on people's heads!"

"By the way, Natsu." Levy says. "Aren't you sick? Lucy is moving and it's almost the same as motion sickness, right?"

Natsu glances at her. "Hah? Lucy is not a moving vehicle. Lucy is a friend. What's wrong with you, Levy?"

"Somehow," Lucy says, "I feel like we've had this conversation before…"

"I'm starving! I'm starving!"

"Natsu, stop it!" Lucy yells.

Suddenly, Lucy shivers.

"What's wrong, Lu-chan?" Levy says, sensing Lucy's distress.

"I-I have this…creepy feeling. Don't you feel it, too, Levy-chan?" Lucy wraps her arms around herself, covering her breasts futilely.

"Mm… Not really." Levy states.

"No. I also feel it." Juvia says, her eyes skirting the forest on both sides of the path.

"Beautiful women!" A perverted monkey jumps from the trees, right behind Lucy.

"Kyaah~!" Lucy shrieks, jumping forward. "I knew it!" She whines, glaring at the monkey.

"Boobs! Boobs!" He stares at Lucy and Juvia's chests. Then turns to Levy. "Eh? A boy?"

Levy gasps. "No! I'm a woman!" She places her hand on her chest.

The monkey leans in. "Hm? No big boobs." He turns back to Juvia and Lucy. "Big boobs!" His eyes turn into hearts as he stares at the two girls, while Levy falls into a depressing aura.

The perverted monkey grabs Lucy's wrist.

"Itai!" She winces.

"Oi, monkey!" Gray calls out. "Ice Geyser!" He shoots out his ice magic…

But to no avail. The small ice magic is no match for the perverted monkey.

"Eh?" Gray stares at the tiny ice. "Eeeeh~!?"

"We'll have to take care of this ourselves." Juvia says. "Water Nebula!"

Levy nods. "Mm! This is for insulting me! Solid Script: Iron!"

They hit the monkey at the same time and he releases Lucy, staggering backwards.

"I-itai!"

Lucy skips away from him, reaching for her keys. "Gate of the bull! I open thee! Taurus!"

"Nice body, Lucy!" Taurus says, staring at Lucy.

She sighs. "Taurus, behind you!"

"Nice body is mine!" The perverted monkey says.

"Hah!? What did you say?!" Taurus turns to the monkey, bringing his axe up.

Erza:

"So, we'd lost sight of the woman." Lily tells her.

Erza nods as she listens to the encounters. "I see. So, she ditched us. That woman."

"Anone, Erza-san." Wendy says. "Who is this woman? And how do you know she knows about this curse?"

Erza muses. "I know because…" And she tells Wendy everything.

Wendy blushes slightly. "I-I see. So, you and Mirajane wanted them to get together. But, why?"

Erza blinks down at her. "Why, you say?"

Wendy nods. "Shouldn't we let them get together on their own? I mean, isn't love about two people who have the same feelings realizing them and coming together on their own? If you push them towards each other and one of them ends up not liking the other, won't one of them be extremely hurt? We should at least let them figure it out for themselves, right?"

Erza smiles. "I like your way of thinking, Wendy. But, you know what? I believe they all love each other." She pictures the couples fighting side-by-side, how strong they are when they are together. "It is selfish to want them to be together finally, but if you think about it, wouldn't things be better if they were together? Lucy and Natsu. Juvia and Gray. And Levy and Gajeel. I think their love is the strongest."

Wendy's eyes slightly widen as she stares up at Erza. "Erza-san…" She smiles, nodding. "Mm! I think so, too. But, we should let them come together on their own."

"I think that, too, Wendy. But, it's still frustrating. Two people who love each other, and neither can admit to their feelings."

"Who are you really talking about, Erza?" Charle asks aloud, staring at Erza.

Erza lowers her eyes to the ground. "No one in particular… I guess."

"Erza! I'm tired!" Happy whines.

Erza smiles. "Just a bit more, Happy."

"Hai…" Happy slumps.

"This is why you should undergo physical training, Happy. You're too soft." Lily says.

"You're horrible, Lily!" Happy cries.

"Eh? Cho-… D-don't cry, Happy."

Erza stares into nothingness. Thinking about her own love life. About the one time she almost shared a kiss with someone…

And then the one time he groped her. A scary aura possesses her.

"Definitely not!" She growls.

"E-Erza, scary!" Happy runs away from her.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy&amp; the others:

"Mou! That perverted monkey!" Lucy grumbles as she wrings her hair out. They had defeated the monkey, but during the fight one of Juvia's attacks hit Lucy and drenched her.

"Here, Lu-chan." Levy smiles as she hands out something from her bag.

"Eh? What is this?"

Levy smiles. "I wasn't sure how long we would be gone, so I brought a change of clothes. You can use this to dry off."

Lucy smiles back. "Arigatou, Levy-chan."

"Mm!"

"That's what I said, slanty-eyed bastard!" Gray yells at Natsu.

"You wanna fight, droopy-eyed bastard!?" Natsu and Gray bump heads.

"Oi! Don't fight without me!" Gajeel jumps up, connecting his head with the other two.

Levy and Lucy giggle.

"Ne, Lu-chan…" Levy stares at the three. "Do you think they're really okay?" She asks.

Lucy nods. "Mm. Nothing will get to those three."

"But…wouldn't they be worried if they could never change back?" Levy asks sadly.

"Levy-chan…" Lucy stares at her, then drops her head, clutching the piece of cloth in her fists.

"Over here." Juvia calls out as she emerges from the forest. "I found a town where we can rest a bit and get something to eat."

Lucy breathes a sigh of relief. "Come on, guys!" She calls out to the three.

"Gray-sama, may I?" Juvia holds out her arms for Gray.

He walks past her. "No. I can walk."

"Of course." She follows behind him, watching as Gajeel allows Levy to pick him up, and as Lucy gripes at Natsu for climbing all over her, finally resting on the top of her head. Juvia sighs.

"What's wrong, Juvia?" Gray asks as he stops to look back at her.

She waves her hands. "N-nothing!"

He frowns as he stares up at her, staring as she turns to glance at the others once more.

"My feet hurt." He finally says.

"E-eh?" Juvia blinks down at him.

"I'm too tired to walk." He presses, giving her a pointed look.

Juvia brightens. "Then, would you like me to carry you, Gray-sama?"

He shrugs. "Do what you want."

"Yatta!" She scoops him up, hugging him close to her chest.

"T-too…much! Can't…b-breathe!"

She releases her grip only slightly. "Ah, gomenasai, Gray-sama!"

"Mattaku. Well, let's get going."

"Mm!" She holds onto him as they head towards the small town.

"First let's get something to eat!" Natsu shouts eagerly.

"Honestly, Natsu…" Lucy grumbles.

Erza:

"Do you know a woman…?" Erza asks the tenth townsfolk.

"No such luck?" Wendy says to her as she walks towards her.

Erza shakes her head, cupping her chin. "This woman is very hard to find…"

Wendy nods. "Mm. She's like a ghost or something…"

Erza looks through the crowd, searching. She sees a cloaked figure heading into a dark alley. At first, her heart skips a beat as she thinks of one person, but then it quickly fades as she notices that this person is hunched over.

"Found. You." Erza snaps as she marches toward the figure.

Lucy&amp; the others:

"Eh? Er-chan?" Levy stops and looks down the road, watching as Erza marches into an alley with Wendy, Charle, Lily and Happy trailing behind her.

"Erza? What is she doing here?" Lucy wonders aloud as she notices as well.

"Ah! Maybe she found a way to reverse this!" Levy beams.

"Then, let's follow her." Juvia suggests.

"Mm!" Lucy and Levy agree eagerly.

They follow after her quickly, everyone eager for things to be back to normal.

Erza:

"Oi, you there." Erza calls out.

The figure stops dead in their tracks.

"Show yourself." Erza says.

The figure turns around, pulling the hood back. "So, you've found me."

Erza glares at her. "You're a liar."

"Hm? What did I lie about?"

"That song. It was nothing as you said it would be."

"I'm sorry. I'm old. I can't remember every cursed song I sell. Could you refresh my memory?"

"The one about bringing two people together through a magical song. It did none of that."

"Ah, that song."

"Instead, it turned the lovers into bunnies. Explain yourself."

"Ah, sorry. You were not specific. However, you said you wanted them to fall in love, right?"

Erza narrows her eyes. "Right."

"Then, you have to reverse the curse."

"And how do I do that?"

"The curse in itself is the spell to have the two fall in love. With a kiss…may the curse be broken."

Erza's eyes widen slightly. "Kiss?"

The old lady nods. "A kiss. And they may fall in love."

"I see…"

"Erza…"

Erza stiffens when she hears a familiar voice. She glances over her shoulder at Lucy, with Natsu on top of her head, and the other four.

"Er-chan, what is the meaning of this?" Levy asks, stepping forward.

"Ah! I would also like to know!" Gray says, jumping out of Juvia's arms.

"Ah, Gray-sama!"

"Shimata!" Erza grits her teeth when she realizes she may be found out.

"Erza," Lucy speaks softly. "What's going on? What's all this talk about falling in love and curses and…k-kisses? I don't understand."

Erza sighs heavily. Then she says with a smile. "I just wanted to have a little fun. To see what would happen if a spell was put over you that would lead you to fall in love with one another."

"That's meddling in people's lives!" Gray shouts angrily, pointing up at her.

"But…I kind of understand." Juvia says longingly. "I-I…"

"Juvia!" Gray gapes up at her. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Erza smiles at Juvia. "Mm. It's no secret that Juvia is in love with Gray. I just wanted to return that one-sided love."

Juvia's head whips up and she stares at Erza. "Erza-san…"

Levy averts her eyes. "Still…this is going too far, even for you, Er-chan. You can't change people's feelings. Instead, you're toying with them. You have to let people fall on their own."

"You're right, Levy. I'm sorry."

Levy glances up at Erza.

"So.. Change us back." Gajeel says.

"There is only one way." The old lady says. All eyes on her. "A kiss from a princess."

"Y-you want us to kiss? You're saying that's the only way to change back?" Gray says, walking forward.

The old lady nods. "Yes. But it must be a kiss from your one true love. Otherwise, you will stay like that for the rest of your lives."

"Don't joke around. I don't understand any of this." Natsu says, standing on top of Lucy's head.

Lucy looks up at him. "N-Natsu?"

"All you have to do is change us back, right? Old lady."

The old lady smiles a toothless grin. "Then, try it."

Gray grunts as he turns to Juvia. "J-Juvia, let's try first."

Juvia beams. "Hai!" She dives down, kneeling to face Gray. She puckers her lips.

Gray gulps as he stares up at her, but he leans forward, puckering his lips in the same way as Juvia.

*SMOOCH*

There are gasps from the others and then…

*POOF*

Gray changes back into his normal, human self. He grins, then scowls.

"G-Gray-sama!" Juvia throws her arms around his neck.

Gray leans back. "K-Kora, Juvia!"

"Nyah~! Gray-sama is Juvia's one true love!"

"Urusai!" He shouts, flushing.

"Now then, next." Erza prompts, excited.

"T-then, should we go next, Gajeel-kun?" Levy says, looking down at Gajeel.

Gajeel swallows hard, his cheeks pinking at the slightest. "A-ah."

Levy leans her head down, and Gajeel closes the distance, pressing his lips to Levy's. Their first kiss.

*POOF* And Gajeel turns back. Levy covers her mouth with both hands as her eyes widen and her face reddens. 'Our first kiss. And it was like this… But, still. This means…' She looks up at Gajeel as she thinks, 'This means we are each other's one true love. I'm happy. I'm so happy!'

Gajeel rubs the back of his neck, then glances at Levy. "What are you staring at?"

She shakes her. "Mm-mm. Nothing."

"Your turn, Lu-chan." Levy says to Lucy.

Lucy gulps, her heart hammering against her ribs. She's afraid. What if it doesn't work like it did with the others? Then, does that mean she and Natsu are not meant for each other? And if not, does that mean…someone else is?

"I-I can't!" She says.

"Lucy." Natsu peers over her forehead to stare into her eyes. "We have to try, right? So that I can get back to normal?"

Lucy swallows. "B-but…"

"I think I understand." Happy says, stepping forward. "Lucy is scared, right?"

Lucy stares down at Happy and nods slowly. "Mm."

"But, Lucy, you'll never know if you don't try."

She looks around at her friends. They give her encouraging smiles.

"I-I don't know… I don't want this!"

"Lucy-" Erza reaches out a hand to comfort Lucy, but Lucy smacks her hand away.

"No!"

Erza blinks, shocked. In fact, everyone is. They stare at Lucy with wide eyes.

Lucy trembles, hugging herself. "I'm not only scared of what might happen… I'm afraid of what will change…between us. Everything is fine now. Why do I have to mess things up? Why do things have to change and move forward if things are fine just the way they are?" She covers her eyes with her hair. "I don't want this. I never asked for this. I don't want anything to change. I want everyone to be as they are so there are no complications…"

"Lu-chan…" Levy stares at her.

"I wanna go home." Lucy slowly backs up. "I'm going home!" She turns and dashes out of the alley.

"Hiya!" Natsu flies off of Lucy's head. Happy flies in time to catch him, setting him on the ground.

The atmosphere around them is grave.

"How much time does Natsu have?" Erza asks the old lady.

The old lady looks at each and every one of them. "Until sunset."

Lucy:

She runs until her lungs can't take it anymore. She stops to catch her breath. 'Doing that much… I can't.' She kneels. "I can't." She says aloud to herself.

"Lucy-chan." A man walks towards her. "Long time no see." He says, smiling.

She looks up. "Ah, Toma."

"How have you been? Eh? Are you okay? Are you sick?"

She shakes her head, standing up straight. "No. I was just-" She stops herself.

Toma cocks his head to the side. "You were…?"

She smiles. "Getting done with a job."

"Ah, I see. Then, would you mind if I took you from your friends for a while?"

"Eh? Took…me…?"

Toma grins at her.

Erza&amp; the others:

"Just kidding!" The old lady says, cackling. "Here." She brings out something from her bag. "I have something simple to reverse the curse." A tiny vial of a white liquid.

"Why didn't you just say that before!?" Gray shouts at her.

The old lady stares at him. "I only have one vial and there are three of you. Since things have worked out well for you and the other, this one needs it." She says, gesturing to Natsu.

Natsu walks towards her and she hands the vial to him.

"Drink up."

Natsu drinks the liquid and the others watch anxiously.

*POOF* Natsu changes back to human form.

He turns to thank the old lady, but she is gone.

"That woman…!" Erza growls.

"More importantly," Gray says, glaring at her. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia whines, holding onto his arm.

Natsu only half listens to his frineds bicker as he glances down the alley, in the direction Lucy had ran.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy says, concerned for his friend.

Natsu tugs on his scarf. "Nothing really. Just… I have a strange feeling about Lucy."

"Could it be…love?" Happy says, snickering at him.

Natsu doesn't take his eyes off of that direction as he says, "No. I think…"

Happy becomes serious as he glances at Natsu before staring in the same direction. "That you are worried about Lucy, right?"

Natsu doesn't say it out loud, but he does that feel way.


	11. Chapter 11

[NOTE: There has been disputes over the internet on what to call Charle. Personally, I prefer Charle ^-^ while others prefer Carla. No matter. It's everyone's preference. However, note that I use Sharuru in quotation marks when someone is speaking to her, but outside of the marks when I name her through my view, it is Charle. I understand that her name is not Sharuru. What I wanted was to give the viewer's a real feel to the characters when they speak, because that is most important. That is Fairy Tail. However, if you'll remember these are my ideas, real original characters from Fairy Tail, but MY ideas and my story. If you find that you do not like the story, then please feel free to tell me, or drop the story or whatever. It is fanfiction after all. If you do decide that you want to say something, say it without rudeness. And if you do say something, make sure you have your facts straight, please. I say, "Criticism can be expressed without hate or rudeness." I will return your kindness, and vice versa. Meaning if you are rude, I will also be rude. And again I say, Sharuru is used when the characters are speaking because that is how they say her name, but I like Charle and that is what I use when I describe her. Thank you for your patience and support ^-^ 3]

Lucy:

Lucy sits in a café with Toma in a daze. A waitress setting a cup and saucer before her brings her back to reality.

"So, Lucy-san." Toma says, smiling.

Lucy looks at him. "Ano, how do you know me?"

"My father was friends with your father."

"I see." Lucy lifts the cup and it shakes. She sets the cup down quickly, setting her hands in her lap.

"Is something…bothering you, Lucy-san?"

She forces a smile, shaking her head. "No, not really. I was just…thinking of my friends."

"Ah, I see. Your friends. The ones from that guild. Ah, what was it? Fairy Tail, right?"

She blinks. "M-mm."

"They're pretty famous."

She nods, smiling proudly. "Hai."

"And your friends, Natsu, Erza, Gray and the others, right? You're always teaming up."

"H-how do you know about them?"

"I saw you at the Grand Magic Games."

Lucy blushes. "I-I see." She recalls that she didn't do very well in the GMG, with Flare and Minerva.

"You were amazing." Toma breathes.

Lucy glances up at him quickly. "Eh?"

He chuckles a bit nervously. "I thought that you were amazing."

"Really? But why? I lost."

"Despite losing individually, your team won."

"Yeah, but…"

"If you look down on yourself, you leave room for others to do the same. If you believe in yourself, people will be scared of your strength, no matter how weak you may be."

Lucy smiles genuinely.

"Oh, but there was something I wanted to talk with you about, Lucy-san."

"Go ahead."

"Before, when our fathers were good friends, they spoke of something to bring our two families together. But then, you ran away from home and it had to be postponed. Since your father's death, and my father's illness, I thought that if I found you and explained the situation, you would listen to me."

"But, my father went bankrupt. You really don't have an obligation to our family anymore."

"Hm, perhaps. But, I don't feel I have an obligation. It's rather more of…"

"Of what?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry to have bothered you with this. I don't really want to change Lucy-san the way she is now."

Lucy's eyes widen, then Toma stands, setting money down for the bill.

"I would still like to keep in touch with you, Lucy-san, 'kay?" Toma slowly begins to walk away.

Lucy stands abruptly. "Wait, Toma-san."

"Hm?" He looks back at her.

She clenches her fists. "It's true that I don't want to change, but… But, saying that to me, it really makes me happy. So, if I can help…"

"Are you sure about that? You might not even like it."

She swallows. "I-I'm sure. I think. You've been kind to me. I would still like to help you."

"It's a lifetime's worth of helping me. I would be in your debt forever."

"Eh?"

"The thing that our fathers wanted to do to bring our families together was an…arranged marriage."

"A-arranged…marriage?"

Fairy Tail Guild:

"So, Lucy still hasn't returned yet, huh…" Erza wonders aloud as she glances out of the doors into the dark night.

"It's because of you, Er-chan." Levy grumbles.

"Me?" Erza stares at her.

"Forcing Lucy into something like that, she must really feel bad right about now." Charle says.

"But, I'm worried about Lucy. She's been gone for a long time." Wendy says.

Erza turns her head. "Oi, Gray!"

Gray jumps as he was heading for the door. "W-what?" He turns to Erza."

"Wait, I'm going with you."

"H-hah?! I was going home…"

Erza smiles knowingly, slamming her hand onto Gray's shoulder. "Of course you were. Then, let's go find Lucy."

"This was all your fault anyway."

Natsu:

"Natsu, don't you want to go find Lucy?" Happy asks Natsu as he sits beside him in front of their house.

"Lucy will come back on her own. We'll just be waiting for her." Natsu says.

Happy drops his head. "But I'm still worried about her. Lucy's the type to get into trouble."

Natsu doesn't say anything to that.

"Natsu, aren't you worried?" Happy prompts.

"Even if we did go and save Lucy, she wouldn't really want to see me right now."

"What are you saying, Natsu? This isn't in your character!"

"No. Someone else is writing for me." Natsu says.

"W-whaa!?"

Erza &amp; Gray:

"Did Lucy even leave that town?" Gray wonders aloud.

"Dunno." Erza mumbles.

"Tch. What a pain." Gray shoves his hands into his front pockets.

"In any case, I won't feel better until we find her."

"This is your fault. If you hadn't done something so stu-ack!" Gray shakes as Erza glares at him. Gray turns his head.

"Anyway, has anything progressed between you and Juvia?"

Gray sighs heavily. "It's none of your business."

"It is. I'm frustrated."

"Hah?! It has nothing do with you!"

"So?"

"Tch. We don't need your help."

"Hmm. We?" Erza smiles.

"I'm not saying anything. Eh? Isn't that Lucy there?" Gray points down the street at a blonde walking slowly.

Erza stares at her for a second. "Lucy…"

Lucy looks up slowly, meeting the stares from Gray and Erza.

"Erza… Gray. What are you doing here?"

"Come on. Let's go home already." Gray says.

"Y-you came for me?"

"Of course." Erza says. "You're our friend. Plus, everyone else at the guild is worried about you. You shouldn't disappear like that."

"E-everyone…"

"Baka." Gray says, flicking her forehead. "Let's just go home. We're all tired."

Lucy's eyes tear up. "Mm!" She walks between Erza and Gray as they head home.


	12. Chapter 12

Everything has almost returned normally at the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail. With few exceptions. Lucy still has this "arranged marriage" on her mind and Natsu also seems bothered by something that he does not even know himself.

More importantly, what will happen with Lucy and Toma? Will Lucy accept this arranged marriage in honor of her dead father and a stranger who's been nothing but nice to her? Or will she continue to conceal her feelings? Find out!

Lucy:

Lucy sighs as she sprawls out on her bed. Successfully, she was able to save enough money to move back into her apartment. Thanks to her friends at Fairy Tail. But, that is not what is bothering her. There is the fact that Toma proposed a marriage due to their fathers wishes. And Natsu has been acting a little weird lately.

"What should I do?" Lucy groans as she turns onto her side. "I'm so confused…"

"Hime." Virgo pops out of nowhere.

"Virgo!" Lucy jumps, startled. "W-what are you doing so suddenly!?"

"I sensed your distress and came to offer some guidance."

Lucy lowers her eyes as she drops her head.

"Will you tell me what is bothering you?"

Lucy wasn't sure who she could trust anymore. Her friends… Erza tried to do something weird. And there was no way she could talk to Natsu.

"Ano… You know, Toma proposed that arranged marriage."

"Hai. I am aware of it."

"And then Natsu has been acting strangely…"

Virgo stares at her.

"Say something!"

"So, what's bothering you?"

"Eh?"

"The proposal from Toma. Or Natsu."

"Both."

"Then what is bothering you more?"

"Bothering me more…?" Lucy thinks about it.

"Hime. Worry about one problem before the next." And Virgo returns to the Spirit Realm.

"Wai- Virgooo~!"

Erza:

"So, I've been discovered, it's up to you now…Mirajane." Erza says, crossing her arms.

Mirajane nods. "Mm. Leave it to me."

Erza smiles. "I'm counting on you." Erza looks around the guild. "So, any updates?"

Mirajane follows her gaze. "Mm. Juvia and Gray both visit the guild again frequently. But there have been no signs of their progression."

"And Levy and Gajeel?"

"They still act normally."

Erza sighs heavily. "Mattaku. Were our efforts wasted?"

"I don't think so." Mirajane says. "They could be seeing each other in secret. However, there is no way of knowing."

Erza chuckles. "Unless we spy on them."

Mirajane smiles. "Mm!"

The team of matchmakers will never learn.

Natsu:

"Natsuu~!" Happy calls out to Natsu as he flies towards him.

"Ah, Happy. Are you done playing with Sharuru?"

"Hai! Want to ask Lucy to go on a job with us?"

"Mm. Let's go, Happy."

"Aye!"

While Natsu runs, Happy flies above him towards Lucy's apartment.

Lucy:

Lucy paces her apartment back and forth. 'Worry about one problem at a time?' She thinks. "That still doesn't help anything!"

She sighs heavily, plopping onto her bed. "What should I do? Natsu…Papa." She asks aloud to the people she really needs help from the most. "I don't know…"

"Lucy!" Natsu barges in.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelps.

Natsu runs straight toward her, getting in her face.

"N-N-Natsu?"

"Lucy, let's do a job together."

"Eh?" She blinks, staring at him.

"C'mon."

"Mm!" She leaves with Natsu and Happy. 'One problem, then.' She thinks, believing things are truly back to normal now.

Now all she has to worry about is her arranged marriage with Toma. Can she accept? Will things change if she does? She is afraid of change.

Erza:

Mirajane pants as she rushes towards Erza. "Erza!" Her voice is filled with anxiety.

"What is it, Mira?" Erza stands, staring down at Mirajane.

"I-it's Lucy."

"What?"

"I heard from someone in town that Lucy was asked by a stranger to marry her."

"What!?" Erza shrieks. "No, this can't happen!"

Mirajane pants. "What'll we do, Erza?"

Erza takes her sword out. "We'll take him out."

"E-Erza, we can't do that."

"So, then what do you propose we do?" Erza asks Mirajane directly.

"Eh? Me?"

Erza nods. "They'll suspect me. You're the only one that can go through with this."

"B-but what can I do?" Mirajane sighs, uncertain.

"We have to figure out a way to break them apart. Assuming that Lucy likes this man as well."

"You don't think Lucy would marry someone she doesn't like, do you?"

Erza shrugs. "Dunno."

"Then, I have a plan. Gather Lucy's closest friends nearby, but don't make it too obvious."

"What are you planning?"

Mirajane smiles. "Something worthwhile!" And with a skip in her step, she walks away cheerfully.

Erza smiles. "Mm, I leave it to you, Mira."


	13. Chapter 13

Mirajane:

Mirajane pulls Lucy aside alone, beside the bar.

"What is it, Mira? What's so important?" Lucy asks.

Mirajane glances over Lucy's shoulders, at the small table of Lucy's closest friends. Well, only one mattered the most.

"Lucy, are you getting married?" Mirajane blurts bluntly.

"E-eh? What are you saying, Mira?"

Mirajane smiles. "Just answer the question, Lucy."

Lucy drops her head, lowering her eyes. "It's true that I've been proposed to, but not for the reasons you think.."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, there's this guy, Toma. Etto, our fathers were friends and had planned this arranged marriage for us. It's true that Toma kinda proposed to me, but I haven't decided anything yet. Actually, I wasn't sure what I should do…" Lucy perks up, grasping Mira's hands. "Mira, will you help me?"

Mirajane blanches. "E-eeh?"

"Can you give me advice? You see…I'm afraid of things changing. Between me and my friends, and at Fairy Tail. But Toma said if I married him, nothing would have to change. That things would stay as they are. That I could…stay just the way I am." Lucy slumps sadly. "Something like that…how can I refuse, right?" She looks up at Mirajane, smiling, but her saddened eyes do not go unnoticed.

"Lucy…" Mirajane suddenly feels guilty for her selfish match-making. Seeing her comrade happy is better than having what she would call the 'perfect couple' together.

"Lucy!" Mirajane grips Lucy's hands tigher.

"Mira…?"

"Do what you feel is right, Lucy." Mirajane gives her a fierce look. "Whatever makes you happy. Because, if our comrade is happy, then we are all happy, right?" Mirajane gives her a sweet smile.

Lucy brightens, nodding. "Mm! Arigatou, Mira!" Lucy hugs Mirajane.

Lucy stands. "Then, I have some thinking to do. Ja na, Mira!" Lucy heads for the doors.

Mirajane sighs. "What have I done…"

"E-Erza!?" Gray shouts.

Mirajane looks up to see that Erza has broken the table with her clenched fist. Mirajane shudders.

Lucy:

Lucy walks slowly back to her apartment. Mirajane's words have reached her. However, she still isn't sure what she should do. She doesn't want anything to change, and Toma is offering that. But, marrying Toma is a whole other thing. Being married to someone… That would mean having to be a wife and soon…children.

Lucy stops and covers her mouth. 'C-children!? No way!' But that's what it means.

Lucy looks up at the stars in the sky. "Even though Toma says that I won't have to change… Things will change eventually. And how long will things remain the same at Fairy Tail? Not even I know that…" Lucy is saddened by the thought of changing at all. "Besides, I never imagined myself as a wife…or a mother. Not with Toma. Not with anyone." She tugs at her hair. "What should I do?! I'm even more confused than before!"

"Gray-sama!" Lucy hears Juvia's voice.

"Eh? Juvia…and Gray, too?"

She ducks behind a wall as she sees them walking her way.

"Please, Gray-sama!" Juvia begs unashamedly.

Gray sighs. "Fine."

"Yay!" Juvia claps her hands, then jumps closer to Gray, looping her arms through his and holding it tightly to her.

"But in return, I get something." Gray says seriously.

"Eh? What?"

Gray leans in, planting a kiss on Juvia's lips. Juvia's eyes widen as she blushes deeply. Lucy watches all this, her eyes widening.

"Gray and Juvia…?"

Gray laughs freely as he leans back, walking again with Juvia beside him.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia squeals with delight.

Lucy stands stock still, even after they are long gone.

"What am I worrying about? Things are changing even without me. My friends are changing around me… Moving forward and on with their lives. It's expected." Lucy clenches her fists. "I can't stop them from changing… Things will change."

Natsu:

"Ne, Natsu?" Happy says as they walk home.

"Hm?"

"Did you overhear the conversation between Lucy and Mira?"

Natsu nods once. "Mm."

"Aren't you thinking, 'Who is this Toma guy?' Will Lucy really marry him because that's what their fathers wanted? Will Toma really steal Lucy away from us?"

"Dunno." Natsu mumbles. "But, don't worry yourself over it. Lucy is Lucy. And she is a member of Fairy Tail. We won't lose her, no matter what. Even someone like Lucy has to move on with her life."

"Natsu…" Happy slumps sadly. "But, I am worried. If this Toma guy isn't a mage, then that means Lucy might leave Fairy Tail. I don't want Lucy to leave…"

Natsu's eyes slide down to glance at Happy. "What are you saying, Happy? Even if Lucy leaves the guild, and even Magnolia, Lucy will always be our friend and a member of Fairy Tail."

"I hope so, Natsu. We've come such a long way with Lucy for it to end like this…"

"Happy, we have to support Lucy no matter what, okay?"

Happy nods sadly. "Mm."

Natsu stares at his worried and saddened best friend. Inside, where no one could see, even Natsu was worried, and maybe even a little sad.

Later in the night…

Toma looks over a wedding dress.

"Are you sure you want to buy this one?" The lady asks him, yawning. Toma was a respected businessman around the country, so even after closing, she stayed to hear him out.

Toma rubs his chin. "Hmm… I don't know. Ah, maybe you've heard her. She lives in this town. Lucy Heartfilia."

The lady blinks. "Eh? The Celestial Mage from Fairy Tail? Mm, sure I've heard of her…and her destructive friends. Still, they're Magnolia's pride. Chotto matte. Don't tell me you're marrying that girl?"

"Yes, that's right. Well, it depends on her answer. But, I like to be prepared ahead of time."

The lady smiles. "I see. Then, certainly not this one, Toma-kun, but this one." She pulls out another dress to show him.

Toma's eyes brighten. "Yes, this is exactly right."

"Then I'll prepare measurements. I think I can guess her sizes."

Toma perks up. "Eh? Really? Then you can guess her bust size?"

The lady gapes. "What are you saying, Toma-kun. Go home already! It's almost midnight!"

Toma laughs. "Hai, hai. Arigatou, Miss."

Toma leaves the dress shop, heading down the now emptying streets of Magnolia.

"Oi, you!"

Toma stops when he hears a familiar voice. He turns, smiling. "Ah, I thought you'd come to see me eventually. I've been waiting a long time…Natsu Dragneel." Toma grins wickedly.

Natsu stares at him, unperturbed.


	14. Chapter 14

Toma &amp; Natsu:

"Well, say what you have to, Natsu-kun. I'm eager to hear it." Toma chuckles tauntingly.

Natsu just stares at him.

"What? Are you going to say things like, 'Oh, don't steal our precious friend away from us!' And, 'If you hurt her, I'll beat you to a pulp!' Right?" Toma laughs, holding his stomach. "Too predictable. Well, it doesn't matter what you say after all, Natsu-kun. Because if Lucy says yes, then there will be absolutely nothing you can do."

Natsu continues to stare. Toma begins to sweat.

"O-oi, say something already."

Natsu smirks.

Toma's eyebrow twitches. "What's with that?"

"I wasn't going to say anything like that, moron."

Toma grits his teeth. 'Moron!?' He thinks. "Then, what were you going to say?"

Natsu points at him. "You'd better be serious about Lucy…or will I make you regret it if you do hurt her."

Toma blinks, surprised. "Pfft!" He laughs. "That's it? Oh man, I thought I was in for it. Well, I can't say that I'm not glad."

"Lucy is our friend. A member of Fairy Tail. A part of our family. If you are serious about this, take care of her." Natsu turns, having said what he wanted to say.

Toma grins. "That's it? This was too easy. I was hoping for a tougher fight, but if you're so eager to hand her over…"

Toma blinks as in a flash Natsu is back, Toma's shirt gripped in his fist, and the other raised before Toma's face. Toma grins.

"That was the expression I wanted to see… I have to admit, I was almost disappointed."

Natsu glares murderously at him. "Teme! What are you planning?"

"Planning? I honestly want to make an honest woman out of Lucy. Doesn't she deserve that? I can give Lucy everything she wants and more. As long as Lucy is happy, isn't that what matters the most, Natsu-kun?" Toma stares at Natsu before saying, "If you really love someone, you'd want the best for them, right?"

Natsu releases Toma, ducking his head.

Toma clears his throat as he straightens, fixing his shirt back into place. "If there's nothing more, I really need to get going. I have a wedding to prepare."

Toma glances at Natsu before walking away. He shoves his hands into his front pockets as he tries to contain his laughter.

Lucy:

Lucy sits in her room, staring out of her huge window at the full, bright moon. She closes her eyes as she gets up and walks to her desk, looking at the box that contains the letters she writes to her deceased mother.

"Mama, is this what you wanted for me? If you were here now…could you help me decide?"

Finally, she decides to write. Writing and reading have become a sort of solace for her. She can find comfort in them. And so with a blank page and pen in hand, she takes to the pages to ease some of her worry.

That night, Lucy dreamt… She dreamt of happiness and a life of ease, but it did not involve her friends or the guild. A life where she would be safe all of the time. A life where she would make a great mother and wife. She'd bought her home and things were perfect. Too perfect. Seemingly boringly perfect… A perfect life: perfect husband, perfect children, perfect home. Where was the fun in that?

Lucy did not see the ending to this perfect envision. It never ended…

The next day:

Lucy trembles with unease as she enters the guild. Everyone is there that she wants to be. The always noisy boys: Natsu, Gray, Elfman… Her good girlfriends: Erza, Juvia, Levy… The master and Mirajane are in their usual spots. Everything is normal. An everlasting adventure with the people she loves. But…nothing lasts forever. And deep within her she knows that. Though she can't stop it, change will happen. Today. Tomorrow. Or even ten years from now. No one remains the same. Nothing stays the way it is. That's the thing about life, people grow, people move forward, people just…change.

She takes a deep breath as she steps into the- no, her guild. Her home away from home.

"Minna, do you have a minute?"

Everyone looks up. It's not unusual for someone to grasp at attention, but this is different. They can feel it. They can hear it in Lucy's voice.

"I have something I want to say… It's very important. I'm sure you probably heard there's a rumor going around that I've been proposed to. Though not in the most romantic way. But, that's not all I want to say. I love everyone here. I love the guild. I love Fairy Tail. I want to stay for as long as I can…the way it is. Even when change comes…I want to stay."

Toma:

Toma glances at the note delivered to him in the morning, hand written by Lucy Heartfilia herself. He sighs.

"Taku, what's this woman up to? Calling me all the way to that dangerous, filthy guild." He takes a deep breath as he steps to the door.

"Even when change comes, I want to say."

He stops. 'That's Lucy-san's voice…' He frowns. 'So she's made her decision already? Is this woman an idiot?' He opens the doors, not bothering at subtly.

"What's that guy doing here?" Natsu grumbles.

Lucy glances back at Toma. "Ah, Toma-san… Thank you for coming."

"As per request." He says, not meeting her gaze.

Lucy swallows. "A-as I was saying…"

"Something about wanting to stay even if change comes." Toma reminds her.

"Eh?"

He finally glances at her. "You're afraid of change, Lucy-san. And yet, everything seems to be changing around you. Every one of your friends is changing. Don't get me wrong, I did my research. The water mage and the ice mage are secretly dating."

Gray spits his water out. Juvia squirms with concealed delight.

"What?!" Erza glances at the two.

"The Iron Dragon Slayer and the one he nearly killed, are also dating secretly."

"What'd you say!?" Gajeel rises, but Levy holds him back.

"Your friends, the Demons, Mirajane and Erza are continuously plotting to get their friends together."

"M-Mira!?" Lucy glares at her and Mirajane chuckles nervously.

"Let's see… Am I missing anything?"

"You're forgetting one thing." Natsu says as he stands. "Even if everyone changes in the guild, we're all still a family."

"Natsu…" Lucy stares at him.

"Lucy, you aren't running away again, are you?" Happy walks up to Lucy with watery eyes. "Everyone would miss Lucy and would be sad if she left."

Everyone in the guild smiles, feeling the same as happy, but not brave enough to say the words aloud amongst the strongest mages in Fiore.

Lucy smiles as she kneels, patting Happy's head. "Of course I'm not leaving. I would be sad and miss everyone, too."

"And I said," Toma says, "you could continue your life here at Fairy Tail. Though it will be slightly different, nothing has to change indefinitely."

"You really mean that?" Lucy turns to Toma, staring up at him.

Toma's eyes widen slightly and he gulps. He turns his head, "Tch. I only say what I mean and mean what I say. All I'm asking is for your hand in marriage for our father's sake. In a few years or so, if you still don't feel right about it, I'll let you go. I have no intentions of making you do what you don't want to do." Finally, he turns back to Lucy and smiles. "I'm not that kind of person."

"Tch!"

Toma glares at Natsu. "Did you just cluck your tongue at me!?"

"So what if I did? What are you going to do about it?"

Erza smacks Natsu down. "Calm yourself, Natsu."

Lucy swallows, taking a deep breath. She looks up with a smile and says, "Then, I accept Toma's proposal. In a few years, like you said, let's see how things go. I might be afraid of change, but I'm not completely weak. Please, take care of me, Toma."

Though there are some saddened by Lucy's choice, some more than others, it can't be helped. Sucking it up, they accept Lucy's choice, and change, and congratulate her. Only Natsu distances himself. He won't change towards Lucy, but he'll always look out for her. From afar.

And so….


	15. Chapter 15

(ATTN: I'm sorry if some of you may be disappointed at this point, but I can assure you, this isn't the end. Speaking of which, this is just my way of trying to ease Natsu into his true feelings for Lucy, and finally admittance. Therefore, some marriages end in divorce from a haste. This is my way of keeping you, my readers, on your toes. Someday I hope to be a pro-writer and this is practice. I have to at least try and keep you on the edge of your seat. That said, I love the investment and long reviews you give! Let's just say, I wouldn't be a good writer at least, if I didn't stir things up dramatically. Please keep reading and I promise you will not be disappointed! … Completely. ^-^)

Two Years Later:

"Ha! Hah!" Lucy breathes heavily as she runs full force to the train station.

Her life so far: After agreeing to marry Toma, it moved quickly. They had a wedding and became a married couple. However, not a normal married couple. They didn't have a honeymoon. They hadn't shared a kiss or held hands, except for at the alter. Toma held her hands, but instead of a kiss on the lips, he kissed her cheek. Out of respect and sensitivity, she did not know. But, it wasn't as if things had progressed either as a now married couple. Lucy had her own room in their home, the home that had once been her parents' home. As a wedding gift, it was a surprise to her presented by Toma. But, though that was the best thing someone could have given to her, and for free, it didn't change things. Even if they slept in the same room, Toma was never really to be found. He was either on some business trip, or holed up in his office, like her father. To sum it up, things at home were…lonesome.

But one thing she could look forward to, was catching the train back to Magnolia to go on jobs with her friends. That never changed. Everyone was as they should have been, even if Gray and Juvia, and Levy and Gajeel's relationships are out in the open. She never saw the full extent of their couple scenario because they acted the same around her, at the guild and on jobs. However, when she left for the night, did things change then? She often wondered to herself. Was everyone protecting her by acting natural? She didn't know.

But, she was always excited to go back to Fairy Tail every day. Even if it meant that things weren't truly the same. It was always fun. And the adventures continued.

"You're late, Lucy!" Natsu grumbles as she catches up with Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza heading out of the guild.

Lucy pants. "Sorry, I overslept." She finally catches her breath. "Yosh! Let's go!"

Natsu glances sideways at her. His interest piqued. It's been eating him up, not knowing if Lucy had crossed the threshold of womanhood or if she was just still, plain old Lucy. Nothing seemed to be different about her, even after two years, so some of his worry has been eased. But still…

"Abune, Lucy!" Natsu grabs Lucy by the back of her collar, pulling her back towards him as a carriage speeds past them. "Oi, slow down!" Natsu shouts at the carriage, fire seeping out of his mouth.

"That was close." Gray grumbles as he walks past them.

"Be careful, Lucy." Erza says, as she also walks past.

"Eh…" Lucy glances up at Natsu. "T-thank you, Natsu."

Natsu glances at her and Lucy blinks.

"Eh…"

Their faces are inches apart.

Lucy jumps back, smacking away Natsu.

"Let's go, Lucy." Natsu says nonchalantly, as if nothing happened.

Lucy stares at him. "Natsu…" She continues to stare at him as she walks behind him. 'Is it me or…is something different about Natsu?' She thinks.

Toma:

Toma straightens his tie in the mirror. For the time being, he was home and it was his first day-off.

Someone comes up from behind him. "Sir," the man greets him formally, bowing.

Toma doesn't glance at him. "Sebastian." (Geehee! ;] for some of you that might get it. But my butler is different, and not a hot demon.)

"Madame has not returned yet, sir."

"Hah?" Toma glances at the clock. He exhales. "Well, she is spending her time with those goofs. I suppose it can't be helped. What's for dinner?"

Sebastian nods, detailing the delicious, yet expensive, dinner set for two.

After quite some time alone, Toma begins to become irate. He glances at the clock. Again.

"Tch. Women…" He grumbles after sipping from his sixth glass of wine. "Taku. What's the point of having a wife if I'm always alone…"

"Should you not be concerned, sir?" Sebastian asks.

"Hah?! She's with those idiots. I'm sure she's safe."

Toma stares at the clock for a very long time. "Then…maybe you could go and check the train stations."

Sebastian smiles knowingly. "Right away, sir."

Toma sighs heavily, leaning back in his seat. Finally, he jumps up and grabs his coat, heading for the door.

Lucy:

"Shimata!" Lucy pounds the pavement as she runs down a stony path. She squeezes her eyes shut tight. 'I hope he isn't home!' She prays to herself.

Lucy grabs the doorknob and before she can open it, it yanks open and her eyes snap.

"Eh? Toma…"

He blinks when he sees her. Then he frowns. "What are you doing?"

"A-ano, I caught the last train… Y-you weren't waiting for me, were you?"

"Tch." Toma turns back around, shrugging his coat off.

"Did you just cluck your tongue at me!?" She blinks when she finally sees… 'He's taking his coat off?' "Were you going somewhere?"

"No." Toma answers, walking away from her.

"B-but you had your coat on and-"

Toma whirls around to glare at her.

"Eek!" Lucy jumps back from his icy gaze.

"Dinner's ready. Sorry, but I ate without you. Night." Toma waves to her as he leaves her in the hall, dumbfounded.

Lucy skips her dinner, as she had eaten at the guild. Time passed when she was with her friends. She lost track of it when she was with them, but when she was with Toma, she was counting the minutes down until she could see her friends again.

Lucy strips in her room, preparing for a bath. 'Did I really…make the right choice?' She wonders. She ties her hair up when the door suddenly opens.

"Eh?"

Toma freezes.

"Eh?" Lucy stares at him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PERVERT?!" She shrieks as she covers herself.

Toma turns around, covering his mouth. "I-I wanted to tell you something. But it can wait." He closes the door without looking back into the room.

Lucy pants as her face blazes with her embarrassment.

Toma:

Toma staggers down the hall, clutching at his shirt, where his heart is.

"W-why is it beating so fast?" He wonders aloud. He rubs his face. "Ah mou! Why is my face hot!? I-I need a drink!" He stomps off angrily to the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 16

Toma:

Toma sits in the dining hall, eating breakfast in casual clothes for the first time in a long time.

"Hah~! I'm sleepy!"

Toma glances up quickly as Lucy stumbles in, half-asleep.

"Lucy... Good-" Then he freezes, remembering what he'd seen and his cheeks warm.

"Eh? Toma… What are you doing here?"

"I have a few days off." He grumbles as he stares at his plate.

"Hmm. Must be nice." Lucy pours herself a cup of tea.

"That's what the servants are for." Toma says, perplexed.

"Hmm… I've been making and serving myself tea for a while now. Before we even married. I did have servants when I lived with my father, but… I guess I wasn't as comfortable with it as I thought. I don't mind pouring my own cup of tea."

After Lucy wakes up from her warm morning tea, she remembers what Toma did and glares at him.

"Eh, Lucy? What's wrong?"

"Toma!"

"Master, the carriage is ready." Sebastian says as he comes in, interrupting Lucy.

Toma smiles. "Great. Lucy get ready."

"Eh? For what?"

He smiles at her as he stands. "We're going out."

"G-going what? What do you mean!?"

Toma ignores her as he walks away.

Lucy, flustered, gets ready. Thinking that it might be okay to be a little late to meet up with the others. It's not often that Toma has free days, and he must feel lonely, too.

Toma is waiting for Lucy at the front door when she finally meets up with him, wearing the dress that the maids had prepared for her.

"Ano, where are we going?"

"Public service." Toma says as Sebastian opens the door for him, and he steps out of the mansion.

"Public..service? And what does that mean?"

Sebastian opens the carriage door and Toma climbs in, Lucy following.

"We're married, right? We need to make public appearances. As a wife, you should be concerned about the townspeople's well beings as well. Well, it's more for publicity. If I'm well-known, my company will prosper. I need a woman by my side, apparently, to make it look serious. For some reason, bachelor's don't seem as serious as married men. What an idiotic thing."

"Etto, what is it that you do, Toma?"

Toma looks at her and smiles. "Nothing important."

Lucy frowns. "More importantly, what is your father like? You said he was friends with my father, but I don't remember my father having many friends… He was too devoted to his work to care about anything else."

Toma continues to smile. "Don't worry about it. Let's just say they were more business acquaintances than anything else, then, okay?"

"Eh? But I thought you said our father's wished for us to marry… I don't understand."

"It doesn't really matter."

"It does!"

Toma blinks, staring at Lucy's serious expression.

"I don't really remember meeting you or your family, so I am a bit curious… And if this is something my father wished, I want to honor it. The last time he wanted to arrange an marriage… I didn't want to abide by my father's rules. However, I realize I may have acted selfishly, too. I know he cared. Even if he didn't show it. After I disappeared for those seven years, I realized my father actually did care about me and loved me."

Toma smiles. "Of course he did. He was your father, after all."

"But I was a horrible daughter."

"Maybe."

"That's mean."

"Huh? But you said it."

"So that doesn't mean you have to agree!"

Toma chuckles. "Sorry. You're right."

Lucy blinks, seeing Toma smile sincerely for the first time. Whenever she'd seen him, she knew that he was good-looking. Anyone would be an idiot to ignore that fact, but somehow she just knew that his smiles were all for show. Except for now. Now, he actually seems genuine.

Lucy smiles.

In town, Toma and Lucy walk through the busy streets.

"Ano, how long will this take?" Lucy asks, but before Toma can answer an older woman calls out to him.

"Toma-kun, look how tall you've gotten!"

Lucy follows behind him a little sluggishly.

"Oh my. Who's this young girl?" The woman asks Toma, staring at Lucy.

Toma smiles, wrapping an arm around Lucy's shoulder. "My wife, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Ah! Finally you've gotten married! Eh? Did you say Heartfilia just now? As in, Jude and Layla Heartfilia's daughter."

Toma nods. "The very one."

"Ah! How wonderful, Toma-kun! I'm sure your father was very happy. And to grace the family name once more!"

Lucy glances up at Toma. 'Grace…the family name once more? What does she mean?' Lucy thinks to herself.

"So then you're business must be going well?"

Toma smiles and nods. "Mm! It couldn't be better."

"Ah! Don't work too hard!"

"Hai, hai. Maybe for my hardwork, I can have some of your persimmon's?"

"Haha, how sly you are, Toma-kun!" The woman laughs and Toma chuckles.

Lucy stares at him, confused.

Natsu:

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu lies over the table, bored.

"Maybe that Tom guy finally did something perverted to Lucy!" Happy says.

"Hah? Lucy would never let that happen." Natsu says.

"Still," Erza glances towards the doors. "Living with a man alone, it's not like nothing can happen. One of them will begin to have feelings eventually."

Mirajane laughs. "Don't worry, Erza. Lucy will be okay."

Erza smirks. "Of course."

"She knows where her home is!" Happy pipes in confidently.

While the others reassure themselves, Natsu stares at the doors, conflicted.

Toma&amp;Lucy:

"Hah~! I'm tired!" Lucy says as she and Toma sit in a restaurant for dinner.

Toma smiles. "All part of a hard day's work."

"What kind of work is that? All we did was walk around and talk to people." Lucy grumbles.

Toma laughs. "Now the townspeople can rest assured that they have a serious man in charge, and his concerned wife at his side."

"Ne, Toma?"

"Hm?" Toma picks up his glass of wine.

"Did you ask me to be your wife because you wanted some sort of business plan? Was it only for work relations?"

"And if it was?" Toma doesn't look at up her.

Lucy blinks, staring at Toma, shocked. "Then, what about our fathers?"

Toma sighs. "Do you remember Sawarr Junelle?"

"Eh? From Junelle Corporation, the heir and Duke?" Lucy shudders as she remembers that Duke Sawarr had an interest in her, and that her father was going to arrange a marriage for them, the reason she decided to no longer obey her father's rules and ran away. Junelle corporation actually bought her father's company. (This is all true from the manga. Look it up! :D just added my own piece of story.)

Lucy shudders once more. "He was gross."

Toma chuckles grimly. "Well, the truth is, he's my father."

Lucy freezes. 'Eh? Father?' "Eeeeh!?"

"He'd had an affair with a woman, and as a result, I was born. That was before he set his eyes on you. After you ran away and all negotians were off, and your father's bankruptcy, and my father buying the company, my mother decided to step forward. Duke Sawarr needed an heir and a wife. Shortly after they reunited, my mother became ill and died."

Lucy's eyes soften. "Sorry."

Toma blinks. "For what?"

"Your mother. You must have been sad. And lonely."

Toma coughs. "Mm. For a while. But then, I grew up with the Junelle's and learned their ways. Duke Sawarr told me about Jude Heartfilia and his daughter. I felt bad for Heartfilia-sama, and I thought I should do something for him. That's why I asked you to marry me."

"So…it really wasn't because of a friendship between our father's."

"No. I lied to you. I couldn't tell you the truth. You'd reject me."

"Of course I would have! I don't need your pity!"

Toma gazes at her. "I didn't do it out of pity. For you, that is. I did it for Heartfilia-sama. But then, the more I saw you with your friends, I thought this could be a better deal than I thought. You have the potential to be a highly respected upperclass woman. An heiress."

Lucy gasps. "Then…you're the duke?"

Toma nods. "Duke Sawarr is ill. And because he had to stand down, I had to rise up. But I decided to do things differently. I'm sorry if this isn't an ideal marriage for you."

"And…and what if I wanted to leave?"

"Then I won't stop you. I've gotten everything I needed. You've already met with the townspeople. And I've been presented as a serious man. That's another reason I brought you out here. I'm setting you free, Lucy. You can return to your friends."

"Huh?"

"Didn't I say you wouldn't have to change anything? Well, you don't have to. This can just be a sore memory for you to forget." Toma stands. "Sebastian can have anything that you want from the mansion packed. Go home, Lucy."

"And what about you?" Lucy asks as Toma walks past her.

"I'll just keep doing what I do best."

Lucy clenches her fists. 'He used me. He lied to me. I don't understand any of it… Why does it feel like my chest is tight? Why is it hard to breathe?'


	17. Chapter 17

After Toma had left the restaurant, Lucy shortly left thereafter. She walked the streets, the streetlights coming on as it gets darker.

"Ara? Heartfilia-sama?"

Lucy glances up at the old woman from before.

"Ano," Lucy walks up to her.

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"Actually, I was just wondering…Duke Sawarr is gross, how could something as handsome as Toma come from that?!"

The old woman laughs. "That's true. But, Toma-kun's mother was very beautiful."

"Eh? Why would she have an affair with the Duke then?"

The old woman smiles sadly. "I don't think she really had a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Toma-kun's mother was very poor. It was only her and her younger brothers. So, to be able to pay rent and have food, she worked as a call-girl. That's how she met Duke Sawarr. I suppose she wanted to keep that baby boy a secret, but it's hard taking care of a child on your own. Maybe she only agreed to marry the Duke to ensure a bright future for her child."

Lucy ducks her head, thinking of Toma.

"Ah! Look at me, gossiping like an old bitty!" The woman chuckles to herself. "Well, it's not as if it didn't end up well. Toma-kun is a smart boy, handsome… He's popular amongst all of the ladies throughout the country. And his business is doing so well. I admit I was a bit a worried about him."

"Was?" Lucy stares at the woman.

"Mm. His mother was a good woman, from the heart. She often brought Toma-kun here to eat my persimmon's personally. He'd always loved them. I guess I grew fond of him, like a grandchild." The old woman smiles. "I worried he wouldn't find someone to fill that void in his heart. But, now I guess I don't have to worry. He has such a pretty young woman to care for him now. However you two met, I'm sure you will grow to love each other."

Lucy blinks, blushing as her heart pounds. 'Love…'

"Toma-kun has always been lonely though he won't admit it. For now, I think being his friend is a good start. Ah! Look at that time! Excuse me, Heartfilia-sama."

Lucy bows. "Pardon the intrusion." Lucy watches as the old woman closes down her shop.

"Lonely, huh…" Lucy glances down the street.

Natsu:

The next day, Natsu stays back at the guild to wait for Lucy as the others get a head start on the job.

"Natsu, do you really think Lucy is okay?" Happy asks him.

Natsu doesn't answer. He drops his head onto the table. 'Lucy…'

"Natsuuu~!"

'Hm… What is this? I can even hear Lucy calling me in my head. I worry too much about that girl.'

"Natsuu~!"

"Leave me alone."

"What are you saying!?"

Natsu looks up from the table, at the real Lucy standing before him with her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here?!" She asks him angrily.

"Where were you yesterday, Lucy?"

"Eh? Ah…sorry I couldn't make it."

"You made everyone worry." He grumbles.

"Eh? Were you worried about me, too, Natsu?" Lucy teases Natsu.

Natsu scoffs. "I don't care."

Lucy pouts. "You're rude."

"Lucy~!" Happy flies into her arms.

"Happy!" Lucy giggles, hugging Happy.

"Let's go, Lucy." Natsu says, getting up.

"Chotto matte, Natsu. I'm quitting the guild."

Natsu freezes, his back turned to Lucy.

"What?! Quitting!?" Happy shouts.

Lucy nods. "Mm. Just for a while. I did some thinking and…even though I don't want anything to change, that's selfish of me. I love everyone here at the guild, but I need to focus on other things."

"Like what, Lucy!?" Happy continues to shout. "You said you'd come to see us always?! You're part of our family! What did that weird Tom guy do?!"

"Toma! His name is Toma, Happy. Mou!"

"I don't care about that guy! Lucy is ours!"

Lucy smiles. "Even though things aren't exactly normal between us, I did marry Toma. I have to fix things."

"Fix things?! What do you mean!? Don't tell me! You fell in love with that guy!?"

Natsu grows completely still, his eyes wide.

"You're wrong, Happy! Right now, I really want to just be his friend."

"And then what? You fall in love with him!?"

Natsu clenches his fists, gritting his teeth. He begins to walk away.

"Natsu, matte!" Lucy runs after him, reaching for his arm.

Natsu smacks her hand away. Lucy gasps, her eyes widening.

"Natsu…?"

"Whatever. Just get out of here, Lucy." He leaves and Lucy stares at his receding back.

"Natsu…" Happy stares concernedly after his friend.

"Did I say something wrong, Happy?" Lucy wonders aloud, her eyes filling with tears.

"Lucy…" Happy stares up at Lucy.

"I think I'm going now, Happy. I'll see you as soon as I can."

"What's going on?" Happy says as he stands alone in the guild.

Natsu:

Natsu punches a brick wall angrily.

"What am I doing…" He says to himself. "I don't care."

"Yes, you do, Natsu."

Natsu's head snaps up. "Erza!"

Erza smiles at him.

"I thought you left with the others."

"My womanly intuition told me that I needed to stay behind just a while longer."

Natsu drops his head. "Then you heard everything."

"Mm. I did."

"So what?"

"Hm? You're asking me?"

"You're the one who showed up on your own. Shouldn't you be going after Lucy?"

Erza smiles. "If those are Lucy's wishes, I have to respect them."

"But Lucy belongs with us."

Erza sighs heavily. "Just be honest with yourself already, Natsu. Everything would be much easier that way." And she walks away.

Natsu glares after her.

Lucy:

Lucy sobs softly as she dashes her tears away with her palm. She sits in her room, feeling guilty and hurt.

'Why was Natsu so cold towards me?' Every time Lucy thinks about Natsu's harsh words and cruel look, she cries again, harder than the last. 'Why does it hurt so much?'

"Eh? Lucy?" Toma, walking past Lucy's room, stops when he hears her crying. "I thought you would be in Magnolia by now."

"Get out!" Lucy shouts, flinging herself onto her bed, and covering her head with her pillow.

Toma frowns. "Oi! Shouldn't I be saying that? I kicked you out yesterday."

Lucy gasps, sitting up and looking at him. Toma stiffens, swallowing when he sees her teary-eyed expression.

"A-am I really kicked out? I don't have anywhere to go…"

"Hah? What about your apartment?"

"I moved out."

"Then what about your friends?"

"I quit the guild." Lucy says glumly.

Toma's eyes widen. "You did what?"

Lucy's bottom lip trembles. "I don't have anywhere to go." She repeats. "If for one night…I could just stay here. Then I'll leave to find a new place."

Toma sighs heavily. "Don't worry about it." He starts to walk away again.

"Eh? Toma?" Lucy runs out of her bedroom. "I can stay?!"

Toma waves his hand. "Hai, hai."

Lucy smiles. "Arigatou!"

Toma grits his teeth. "Oi! Stop shouting already!"

Lucy giggles, holding an index finger up to her lips. "Shh!"

Toma glares, then reluctantly smiles. "What a strange woman…" He mumbles to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later:

Toma returns home from a hard day's work, loosening his tie.

"Toma!" Lucy pops out of nowhere and Toma jumps.

He sighs. "What do you want now?"

"Hmm… You want to play another game?"

He turns on her, glaring. "The only game I like is chess and you can't play!"

"Eheh…but, it's fun teaching me, right? And you can win easily."

"Nope. It's not fun at all."

Lucy pouts. "That's mean, Toma!"

"Why are you bothering me?"

"Eh? Because I want to get to know you better."

Toma swallows. "Why?"

"Because I want to be your friend."

He turns his back to her. "Forget it. I don't need any friends."

"Ah! Don't say that, Toma!" Lucy runs after him.

In the background, Sebastian smiles.

"Toma! Toma!" Lucy calls out Toma's name repeatedly as he reads a book.

"What do you want!?" He yells, finally losing it.

Lucy laughs. "Ne, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Hah?!"

"What's fun to you?"

He sighs heavily. "I don't know… A hot springs, I guess."

"Hmm. Those are fun. Then, do you want to go to one?"

"No."

"Heehhh? Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Toma's eyebrow twitches. "Will you leave me alone?"

"Nope. Let's go to a hot springs!"

"Don't wanna."

"Come on, Toma!" Lucy claps her hands together. "Onegai!"

Toma stiffens. "Don't beg. It's ugly."

"Eh! Don't say mean things like that, Toma!"

Toma laughs.

Lucy smiles at him. "Come on. It'll be fun."

He sighs. "Fine."

"Yatta!"

"But!" Toma holds up his hand.

Lucy smiles at him. "Yes?"

"After the hot springs, you leave me alone for a week."

"Huh? A week? No problem!"

"Damn. I should have asked for a month."

"Too late! A week it is! Yay! We're going to a hot springs!"

Toma and Lucy dress in matching robes, in a marriage couple suite.

"This is going to be fun!" Lucy says happily. "Right, Toma?"

"Hai, hai."

"Bath, bath, bath…" Lucy says as they walk to the baths. Lucy slips into the women's bath and Toma into the men's.

Toma washes up, then relaxes in the water. "This is refreshing…"

"I mean it, Natsu. You should fix it already." Toma hears a familiar voice, opening an eye to look.

"Urusai, you droopy-eyed bastard! It's none of your business!"

Toma blinks when Natsu finally notices him.

"Hah? Aren't you that weird guy who asked a stranger to marry him?"

Toma scowls at him.

Gray and Natsu give Toma a dirty look.

Toma grins. "Did I do something to upset the mages of Fairy Tail?"

They ignore him, moving to most farthest side opposite Toma. Toma chuckles.

"Oi." Gray calls to Toma.

Toma looks at him. "Hm?"

"What are you doing here?"

Toma grins. "I'm here for some fun. Busy guys like me can have fun, too. Ah, I'm also here with my wife."

Gray smirks. "That's only a title. Lucy isn't a real wife."

Toma stares at him. "Hm? Is that what you think? I am a Duke after all. I'm rich. And even though I said Lucy could stay at the guild, she still quit. So who's to say she hasn't finally become my 'real' wife?"

Gray glares, "Tch!"

Natsu chuckles. Toma blinks, shocked.

"Natsu?" Gray stares at Natsu.

Natsu chuckles again. "Oi, how stupid can you get?"

Toma frowns. "What?"

"Lucy didn't quit because she wants your money or to be your wife. Lucy doesn't care about things like the 'Duke.'" Natsu leans back, placing his hands behind his head. "That's not how she is. So, you really don't know Lucy. What an idiot…"

"What'd you say?" Toma glares at him.

Natsu becomes serious, staring straight at Toma, unflinching. "Lucy stayed because she thinks you need a friend, or something. The only reason Lucy is there, is because she's kind. And she worries about people she thinks of as friends."

Natsu stands, leaving. Toma slowly stands, leaving after Natsu is out of sight.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Gray says, stopping Toma. "Lucy is an idiot. Just like that slanty-eyed bastard. Two idiots have more difficulty realizing their feelings than normal people."

Toma smirks. "So, what you're saying is that…they love each other?"

Gray yawns. "I'm not saying anything…"

Toma laughs. "I already knew as much." And he leaves.

Toma walks into the room and sees Lucy sitting at the table.

"Sorry, I ate without you!" She says, smiling.

'"Lucy stayed because she thinks you need a friend, or something. The only reason Lucy is there, is because she's kind. And she worries about people she thinks of as friends."' Natu's words runs through his head.

Toma smiles. "It's okay. Did you see any familiar faces?"

"Eh? No. Why?"

"Just wondering. This is a popular resort."

"Hmm. I guess."

Toma stares at Lucy. Her hair is tied up, exposing her slender neck.

"But maybe I'll have a cake now." Lucy says, reaching for a cake. She takes a bite. "Mmm! Delicious!" She smiles as she savors the cake.

Toma crouches down beside her suddenly, brushing his lips across the back of her neck.

Lucy shivers. "E-eh? Toma!?"

He smiles at her. "You're cute, Lucy."

Lucy's face reddens. "W-w-what are you saying?"

He chuckles. "I'm just giving my wife a compliment."

Lucy slumps, turning her head. "Mm. Arigatou." She says dispiritedly.

Toma stares at her half-turned face, ridden with guilt. He turns away from her, eating.

Toma and Lucy lie down on futons, close to each other. He has his eyes closed, breathing evenly. Sometime during the middle of the night, he hears hushed sobbing.

He turns on his side, trying to cover his ears. 'She was never mine to begin with.' He thinks before forcing himself to sleep.

"Okay. I think we're ready to go." Lucy says.

Toma rubs the back of his neck. "Lucy…"

"Hm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Ah! Of course!"

"My mother didn't love the Duke. She was only with him because she wanted a better future for me. She didn't want me to live in poverty. To never know the feeling of hunger."

"…" Lucy drops her head, averting her eyes.

Toma sighs. "I love you, Lucy."

"Eh?" Lucy's head snaps up to stare at Toma, shocked.

He gets up, heading for the door. "Don't make me wait!" He calls back angrily to her.

"Natsu, calm down!" As Toma waits outside the resort, he hears Natsu's furry friend. He glances up to see Natsu causing a scene as he and Gray get into a fight.

"Natsu!" Toma walks up casually to them.

"Hah!?" Natsu turns his glare onto Toma.

'I'm not the Duke. I'm not the man my father is.' He thinks.

"Natsu, if you don't make a move soon," Toma grins, "I'll really make Lucy mine."

Natsu blinks, shocked. "What'd you say, bastard!?" He clenches his fist into a ball of fire.

Toma smirks, turning his back. He slips a paper to Gray, with a written message on it as Happy holds Natsu back. Gray narrows his eyes at Toma's receding back.

"Ready to go?" Toma says to Lucy as he meets up with her.

"Mm. But, about what you said earlier…"

"Hurry up." Toma says, ignoring her.

"Ah, mou!"

Natsu, having heard Lucy, watches as she and Toma leave together.


	19. Chapter 19

Lucy ponders over what Toma had told her at the resort. 'No, no, no. I must have heard wrong.'

Lucy walks into Toma's office, determined to demand that he explain himself, when she stops. Toma's standing in the dark, staring out of the window.

"Took you long enough." He mumbles.

"Eh? You were waiting for me?"

He turns and smiles, though Lucy can't see because it's dark. Toma is cast in a shadow.

"I have something to tell you." He says softly.

She swallows. "Yes?"

"I told you that my mother didn't love the Duke."

"Yes." Lucy says sadly.

"But the Duke didn't care about that. He didn't care about how she felt. She was miserable."

Lucy hangs her head. "Sorry… For how she felt."

"I told myself that I would never be like my father."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I love you, Lucy."

Lucy freezes.

"But I know you don't return my feelings."

Lucy bites her lip. "But I could! After time! Maybe…"

Toma's eyes widen, as he considers it. Then he laughs. "No. Unfortunately, you don't belong to me, Lucy."

"But-!"

"Listen!" He yells.

Lucy flinches.

"I saw Natsu at the resort."

Lucy blinks, her heart skipping a beat. "Natsu…was there?"

He nods. "He said some things…"

"Eh? Like what?"

"You're kind, Lucy. Natsu told me that. It doesn't matter if I'm a Duke. I'm grateful for the time you've given me. You opened my heart and became my friend."

"Toma…?"

"But, people don't usually cry themselves to sleep when they miss the person they love."

"…What?" Lucy stares into the darkness. "What does that mean?"

"You're miserable, Lucy. Because you miss Natsu. Haven't you ever wondered why your heart aches when you think about him? It's because you love him."

Lucy steps back. "No…"

Toma clenches his fists. "Stop being an idiot! If you keep holding back, you'll lose him forever!"

Lucy's eyes water. "What are you saying?"

"You should go to him, Lucy. I know you don't like change, but you're capable of it. You were able to quit the guild you love just so that I wouldn't be lonely."

Lucy swallows. "I…I…"

"Stop wasting time. Even Gray says that you two have difficulty realizing your feelings."

"Gray said that…?"

"Ah. Natsu feels the same about you."

Lucy's eyes widen. 'Natsu…feels the same?'

"I'm…sorry, Toma!" Lucy turns around, fleeing the mansion.

Toma laughs mirthlessly. "I'm an idiot… But, now that the plan is set in motion. It's time to finish this." And he follows after Lucy.

Lucy:

Lucy runs with all her might, able to catch the last train to Magnolia. Once in Magnolia, she runs aimlessly. 'I don't even know where to go! But I need to see Natsu… The guild? Or his house? Ah! I don't know!'

Lucy wanders around, struggling. She stumbles along until she reaches a bridge. She stops and stares at the lake, her eyes filling with tears. 'What am I doing? I don't even know.'

"Lucy!"

Lucy turns around, her heart thumping, but it fades as she sees that it is Toma.

"Toma..!"

"I…didn't want to leaves things as they were." He says.

"Eh?"

Toma grabs Lucy's chin, tilting her head back. "I want you to understand my feelings. So that you know that you can keep your options open."

"Eh? T-T-Toma? L-let go!"

"Just stay still." Toma closes his eyes, leaning closer to Lucy.

Her eyes widen. 'His face is too close…!'

She swallows. "Na...tsu…." She whispers. "I…ove…tsu…"

"Hm? I can't hear you." Toma says.

Lucy squeezes her eyes shut. "No! I don't want this!" She pushes against Toma.

"Why? It's only a kiss, right?"

"I-I love Natsu! Natsu!"

Toma frowns. "But he can't even be honest."

Lucy shakes her head. "I don't care!"

Toma closes in and Lucy swallows hard.

"Natsu…" She whispers his name, as if it is a lifeline.

"Teme!"

Lucy's eyes snap open when she hears Natsu's voice. Then Toma is flying.

"Eh? Toma?"

Toma smirks as he crouches, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Heh. Took you long enough."

Natsu glares at him. "Creep! Creep!" He shouts, pointing at Toma.

"Tch! You…!"

"Heh." Natsu smirks, throwing his arm around Lucy and pulling her against his side. "Who can't be honest? I knew Lucy didn't want change. I was only respecting her wishes. That's something only someone who truly loves Lucy can do."

Lucy eyes widen. "Natsu?" She stares up at him, her eyes shimmering.

Natsu clears his throat, his cheeks reddening. "Mm… 'Sup, Lucy?"

She glares at him. "Hah!? What's with that?!"

"Ah! Right!" Natsu turns back to Toma. "Lucy is mine. You can't make her yours no matter what."

Then, surprising them all, Natsu turns Lucy around, wrapping his arms around her. Lucy's eyes fill with tears as she falls limp against him, her arms hanging down.

"Natsu…"

Natsu smiles. "Mm. I know, Lucy."

"I've never wanted to fall in love with a duke…a prince…or even a king…. All I need is my dragon."

Natsu laughs. "I know, Lucy."

Lucy sobs quietly as Natsu holds her.

"Are you done?"

"What's with that insensitivity!?"

Natsu laughs, holding Lucy's face between his hands. "I love you, Lucy." He finally says.

Lucy's eyes widen. "I love-mm!"

Before Lucy can say the words, Natsu presses his lips over hers.

Toma:

Toma smiles, genuinely happy for his friends. He leans back on his hands. "What a ton of work…"

"But that was a very elaborate plan. You're very smart, Toma-kun."

Toma hears an unfamiliar voice from behind him and looks back. "Eh? Who are you?"

She smiles and her short white hair seems familiar.

"Thank you, Toma-kun."

"For what?"

"For making things easier for us."

He grunts. "Glad I could put some ease on your minds… Eh. Wait, you belong to the Fairy Tail guild?"

She nods, "Hai."

He flushes, turning away from her. "Toma Junelle, nice to meet you." He grumbles.

She giggles. "Lisanna Strauss. Nice to meet you, too."


End file.
